Blossoming Beloved
by Kc495
Summary: Prequel to the Strawberry Shampoo series* A story consisting around the time Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship first began. With just as much craziness and fun as when they were back in high-school; except now in college. Everything's different, yet the only thing that stayed the same, is that everyone still thinks Haruhi's a boy.
1. Blossoming Beloved

**Summary: **_Prequel to the Strawberry Shampoo series*** **A story consisting around the time Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship first began. With just as much craziness and fun as when they were back in high-school; except in college. Everything's different, yet the only thing that stayed the same, is that everyone still thinks Haruhi's a boy._

**Cast**_**: **Hikaru. H, Haruhi. F, Kaoru. H, Tamaki. S, Kyouya. O, Mistukuni. H, Takashi. M, And more._

**Pairing**_**: **__Hikaru. H & Haruhi. F_

* * *

**Blossoming Beloved**

* * *

_Beep-beep-beep_

"Hmm, Kaoru."

"Ugh, What?"

_Beep-beep-beep_

"Make it stop."

"You make it stop."

"But you're closer."

"It's your damn alarm-clock."

"Ugh." Nineteen year-old Hikaru turned over somnolently, his eyes twitching as a bright beam of sun light leaked in through the window blinds, and flashed him violently in the face, just as he reached his hand over, tapping the table, searching for what was making the awful sound that had woken them both up.

_Beep-beep-beep_

Kaoru, being on the other side of the room, snuggled up with his blanket with his face smashed up to one of his pillows, turned over sluggishly dropping himself down on his twin sized mattress as he had no energy to sit up right.

_Beep-beep-beep_

Scowling irritably towards the red, laminated numbers of his alarm-clock, which he had gotten from his oh-so generous girlfriend, and was un amused as he gazed at the time that it had written on the cheap tiny screen, which was 7:23

_Beep-beep-beep_

"I get it, shut up." Hikaru grumbled in torpidity, reached his hand over his nightstand, knocking the digital clock on the floor with little effort as he continued to lay in bed, having no intentions of actually getting up since it was obviously Saturday.

Kaoru blinked his sleepy golden eyes a few times, watching his blurry vision slowly disappear until it was clear, and he could see everything normally, and sighed tiredly as he rolled over again, pulling the blanket up to his chin, with his eyes peering up from the top.

"You're such a nice boyfriend," he informed his brother sarcastically, who was just a couple of feet away and also in bed, in their medium-sized dorm-room. "Willingly taking an alarm-clock as a gift, so nice."

Hikaru's only reply was a languid yawn as he looked down towards the floor, where the alarm-clock laid, unharmed and in one piece.

He sighed, dropping his head back on to his pillow lazily, staring up towards the ceiling before he turned on his side, tossing his other pillow over his face, blocking his poor eyes from the brutal sun light, and he was sure, that its sole purpose in life, was to permanently blind him.

"Kaoru?" the eldest twin groaned into the fluffiness of the pillow, dropping his arm off the edge of the bed, waiting for his brother to reply.

Kaoru made a hum sound as he wiggled on his bed, laying on his stomach, muttering with his face in his pillow. "Yes Hikaru?"

Hikaru thought about what he was going to tell his bother, or what he was going to ask, but couldn't remember what it was. "Hmm, never mind, I forgot."

"...Okay."

_Knock-knock-knock_

'Ugh'ing' at the same time, both young adults glared towards the closest wall to them and looked over at each other the same time, their eyes nonetheless bored and un amused that someone had the audacity to knock on their door at god knows what time, and both were sure that the whole world was out to get them that morning.

"I swear," Kaoru huffed sitting up, (which was the same time Hikaru had sat up as well) and felt the blanket slip down his bare chest, falling down to his waist. "If that's your girlfriend, being generous again, I'm going to be generous to you and smack you upside the head with my textbook; the big one."

Hikaru snickered lightly, with the mention of the word girlfriend giving him motivation to finally sit up and look towards the door, as if he planned on getting out of bed, walking over to it, and actually opening it.

Knock-knock-knock

"The woman needs to learn what sleep is," he sighed, moving his knuckles behind himself, as he leaned backwards, cracking his back. "l loved her, but her coming over at seven in the morning is starting to get annoying."

Kaoru snorted, running his hand through his bright orange hair as he looked at his nightstand which held all his books, and dreaded having to go to class. "Just get up, she doesn't sound vary happy."

Hearing another round of obnoxious pounding on the innocent door, Hikaru narrowed his eyes painfully and flung the blanket off himself, and slung his legs off the edge. "What could one what at seven in the morning anyway? its Saturday so it's not like we have to actually get up."

"I think we have anything to do," Kaoru muttered in reply. "But I can't remember what it was, so it was obviously something boring."

"So therefore shouldn't worry about it."

"Exactly."

Both boys sighed again at the same time, with both of them sitting on their beds, looking at their clothes that were randomly thrown around the bottom of their beds from yesterday, since they were too lazy and tired to put them away.

While Kaoru reached down for his shirt, which was the closest, Hikaru scowled and grabbed his jeans which had the belt still attached to it, and clumsily slipped them on, almost falling to the floor in the process.

Knock-knock-knock

"That time of the month?" Kaoru snorted a suggestion.

Hikaru wrinkled his nose at the thought and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, while he tightened his belt and stood up dopily, with his mind still muzzy from sleep. "What ever it is she doesn't have to take it out on the door."

When he finally straitened his pants out, but didn't bother putting on a shirt, Hikaru huffed out his chest, which was still bare as a blank piece of paper and walked barefoot towards the door, his hair still messy from his long night of glorious sleep; a sleep of which he wished he had gotten more of.

Unlocking the doorknob, Hikaru puckered out his lips as she stared irritably at the door and slowly pulled it open, leaning on the door frame sexily, just waiting for his adorable girlfriend to appear before him.

"Hikaru, finally."

Sadly, it wasn't a cute little Haruhi standing there in the hallway, and it wasn't her who was gazing at his bare chest, and half-naked self.

He really wished it was though.

"Crap, not you," Hikaru whined, feeling highly tempted to slam the door again as she detached himself form the wall, and stood there lazily, with his arm falling to his hand, and his hand letting go of the doorknob. "What do you want? do you know what time it is?"

Twenty-year old Tamaki pouted slightly, puffing out a small amount of air from between his lips as he looked over Hikaru and what he was wearing, and what he wasn't, and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he didn't look ready for anything.

"Hikaru, what are you still doing in there?" he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Is Haruhi in there with you?"

"No what would she be-..." Hikaru paused, with an instant smirk growing on his face. "You know what, yes, yes she is."

"Wait," Tamaki blinked, his face falling in to a look of pure disgust as he registered what the evil twin had just informed him. "Why is Haruhi in there with you? in-... in your room, at... at this time of morning?"

"We made love, now go away."

"What!?"

Slam-

Hikaru sighed, slamming the door in the blonds face as he ran his fingers through his hair, evening it out the best one could without a mirror, and stood there a few moments, listening, waiting for Tamaki to explode, like a ticking time bomb.

He blinked, raising his hand up to his face as he became mentally counting down. "Three, two... one."

"What?! Haruhi! what are you doing in there, you better not be getting dirty with my Haruhi in there you monster, here, Haruhi, daddy will save you!"

"Tama-chan," he heard Hunny form the other side of the door. "It's okay, calm down."

"Calm down?! how do you expect me to calm down when my Haruhi is unwillingly being molested by two boys, rapist! there a rapist in here, call the police, Kyouya's swat team, Police!"

Hikaru slapped his hand over his forehead while Kaoru busted out laughing.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"I told you, we didn't do anything, you already saw that she wasn't in there after you broke down our door."

"So?! I do I know you haven't tried to do anything to her while I was gone, huh? I haven't ben here to keep watch on you guys for a while."

"Haruhi would never agree to any of that kind of stuff anyway."

"Which is why you force her, you probably brainwashed her to go out with you," Tamaki grumbled, his arms folded over his chest as he kept a close eyes on Hikaru. "I knew you were sick minded in high-school, but just because we're all of age now, doesn't mean you can just take Haruhi under the belt."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, sticking his hands deep into his pockets as he rolled his head over towards his brother, a look on his face with showed noninterest and boredom, to which Kaoru snorted in laughter at.

Bang-bang-bang

Tamaki pouted, rapping his hand violently against the door to Haruhi's dorm room, and gulped down nervously when no one answered.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed angrily, whirling around on his heel as he pointed an accusing finger towards both the twins. "You're secretly hiding Haruhi in your closet aren't you? you're sick, sick, sick, sick, you dirty S&M perverts!"

"Would you quit screaming those things down the hall," Hikaru scolded, clapping a hand over his mouth. "People are starting to look."

"You didn't deny it..."

"Just because I didn't deny it doesn't mean I do that sort of thing, cause I don't."

"Whatever," Tamaki growled, spinning around again as he looked towards the door again, banging on it furiously. "Haruhi come out, daddy's here after his trip to France~!"

Sadly, his only reply was Silence.

"Why don't you just text her or something?" Hikaru sighed, running his hair through his freshly gelled up hair, smirking as he instantly remembered something. "Oh wait, that's right, I forgot, you still don't have her number, never mind."

"...Don't make fun of me."

"Because it's not like Kyouya Mori Hunny me and Kaoru aren't the only ones on her top five or anything."

"..."

"Heh, loser."

Tamaki glared, feeling steam steaming out from the top of his head, as he contemplated on smacking the eldest Hitachiin twin upside the head with a piece of rolled up newspaper, when he decided not to, and just turned around to knock on the door again, planning on ignoring his rude comments.

"Haruhi, come on, you can't stay in there forever," he said, in hopes that would encourage her to get out of bed, just as he had done with Kyouya Mori and Hunny, though getting Hunny and Kyouya up took a bit of effort. "Has Hikaru transfused his bad habits to you? I'm sorry, I told him not to."

It was that moment, that Hikaru finally excepted the fact that his and Tamaki's sole purpose was to irritate one another.

"Why don't you just open the door, instead of breaking them all down," Hikaru asked in fake kindness, reaching into his pocket as he pulled out his small bundle of keys, which held one for his dome room, his car and other small things, and used one of them to unlock Haruhi's dorm room. "Look, I call it magic."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes irritably and watched as the door slowly pressed itself open fully when Hikaru tapped it with his hand, then whirled around to look the Hitachiin in the face. "Wait, why do you have a key to Haruhi's room!?"

"What? you don't have a key to your girlfriends dorm room?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well that's not my fault, she's the one who gave it to me anyway."

"Well then I'll just ask her to-"

"No, you cannot have a key to my girlfriend room so you can just walk in whenever you want, perv."

"But you walk in whenever you want."

"We're dating, the word, perv, isn't relevant to me anymore."

The blond shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stuck his hands in his pockets in a sulk, and almost skipped into the now open room, looking around curiously as he noticed the window curtain was closed and the light was off, making it almost pitch-black in the small room.

Yes, Haruhi had willingly chose one of the smaller rooms; for some odd reason.

Because the dorm room expenses were cheaper.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called out, using his hand to search the wall for the light switch, which took a while until he actually found it, and turned it on, and was quite disappointed once he had. "Haruhi? where are you? why are you still in bed?"

He blinked curiously, tiptoeing over towards the girls bed, seeing a lump in the blankets, and grinned happily as he poked it. "Come on Haruhi, you can't sleep the day away."

Tamaki sighed, poking the lump in the blanket again, waiting for his beloved 'daughter' to raise up from the blankets, but once no Haruhi had awoken, he pouted and looked the lump again. "Haruhi, wake up!"

Hikaru looked into the room, still standing in the hallway, not wanting to be murdered, being found in there unwanted and being shouted at and have a girlfriend who wouldn't talk to him because of him trespassing without permission.

"There's no hope for him," he muttered to himself, feeling the weight of his brother's arm being dropped on his shoulder, and sighed as he looked towards Kyouya who he recently just realized was standing. "He's a damn moron."

Kaoru nodded, laying his chin on his hand which he had lid on his brothers limb, and rolled his eyes as he heard Tamaki shout Haruhi's name a few more times as he searched the room. "Yeah, but we already established that a long time ago."

Mori nodded.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru just noticed that he was standing by them all, and had ben there since Tamaki had woken them up.

"Haruhi, are you okay? why are you so sleepy? you're usually awake by now," Tamaki muttered, peering his eyes over the tip of the blanket, and tapped the lump again. "Are you not feeling well? are you sick?! do you need fathers aid!?"

At the awful thought that his daughter may have some serious diseases, or even worse, like Hikaru-cooties for instance.

He gasped dramatically, tossing off the blanket, with no thoughts running through his head as he expected to see a poor defenseless, sick looking Haruhi laying in bed, but hadn't, as there was only a few pillows, and a random shirt wrinkled and under the blanket as well.

He was silent, his going blank as he stared down at the pile of pillows with a serious expression, and blinked only once as he turned towards the wall, to look at the window, which had a thin curtain on it, and was blowing slightly in a soft breeze the escaped in.

He stopped everything and ran over to it, forcefully pulling apart the curtains and looked out the window, which was in-deed open.

There was a few perfectly good explanations here, those being:

Haruhi wasn't there in the first place.

Haruhi was kidnapped out the window naked.

Or Haruhi got hot last night and just forgot to shut her window and could be somewhere like in the bathroom.

He was going to go with the most logical though.

"Oh my god, Haruhi was kidnapped!"

With that catching his attention, Hikaru looked in curiously and blinked watching Tamaki go crazy, and decided not to go in there.

"Haruhi was kidnaped out the window, her clothes are right here on the bed!" Tamaki squawked. "Quick, we need to get fingerprints!"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as he watched random clothing being tossed around inside the room, with the pillows and blankets being tossed onto the door, and blushed furiously when a few female undergarments where shown and were savagely exposed out in the open.

Hikaru's eye twitched irritably, with his arms folded, over his chest, and annoyance quickly filled him as his girlfriends personals were being violated by the former host clubs pervert.

Cause only he could randomly walk into Haruhi's dorm room and rummage through her underwear, duh.

"What do you think he could have touched?" Tamaki muttered randomly, looking serious as he traced out a non-existent line of where the nonexistent criminal could have gone and walked and touched, and opened the closet, looking for evidence.

His eyes widened as mental gold dust fluttered out the doors of the small closet, as if he had just found treasure, and instantly began searching. "It's okay Haruhi, daddy will save you."

Hikaru sucked in his lips, blushing a little on his cheeks as he saw more of his girlfriends things were tossed around, of course he had seen almost everything in there, it still didn't seem right, especially if he was the one who had given her most of the things in there.

"What on earth is this?" Tamaki blushed, remorseful for going into the closet in the first place as he found a dark purple sexy legless bunny costume, complete with a cute fuzzy bunny tail, and ears. "Oh my gosh! Hikaru!"

The eldest Hitachiin blinked, looking towards the door and replied in boredom. "What?"

"What is this?!" the only heir of the Suoh family shouted, running out of the room with his face drowned in a dark scarlet river, holding up the bunny suit. "And you call me a pervert, why does Haruhi have something lie this!?"

"Uh..." Hikaru blushed, trying to snatch the costume out of the blonds hands, and grumbled when it was puled out of his reach. "Just-...just put that away."

"Explain!"

"Explain what? we were just having a little photo shot last week, give it."

"You took photo's of Haruhi in this-... this-... I don't even know what to call it, you sick minded pervert!"

"You're the one who went into her closet and got It out!"

"Tamaki sempai... what are you guys doing in front of my-..."

Both boys blinked, clearing their throats as they stepped away from each other, and turned their gave towards the direction of the new voice that popped up suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Haruhi, there you are!" Tamaki cried, his eyes filled with worried tears, still holding the bunny suit, he quivered his lips, jumping towards the brown-haired maiden who had appeared, and hadn't really ben kidnapped. "Where have you ben, we were scared you were kidnapped, are you okay?!"

Haruhi growled, looking into her dorm room, which was clean when she left, but was now a complete mess, as if she had a whole pig sty let loose in it, and glared towards the blond who was in the middle of it all, and holding part of the evidence.

That damn Bunny suit.

With her short bangs covering half her angry facial expression, Tamaki gulped nervously as she came closer, and looked down at the consume still in her hands. "Um, Haruhi, I can explain."

"Get, out."

"...Yes ma'am."

Haruhi, with her arms folded over her chest, watched as Tamaki floated out of the room, taking the bunny suit out of his hands in the process, tossing it into the room, along with her bag and random text-books, and slammed the door shut.

A dark aura hovered around her as she looked towards all the boys who were around her dorm room door, and looked towards her boyfriend in particular. "Hikaru..."

"It was all him," Hikaru snitched, pointing an accusing finger towards Tamaki childishly. "I didn't do anything."

Haruhi glared towards Tamaki again.

"I-... I thought you were kidnapped, your window was open and-..." Tamaki pouted as he began to ramble on. "H-Hikaru's the one who unlocked the door!"

"Only because you were going to break it down anyway!" Hikaru argued, in attempt to get in less trouble.

"Shut up, no body cares!" Haruhi grumbled, smacking both men on the head as she stood closer to Hikaru and Kaoru. "You two were late for morning class, again."

"Morning class?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, patting his girlfriend on the head for being cute. "It's Saturday."

"It's Tuesday!"


	2. You only live once

**You only live once **

* * *

"There's my favorite she-male~!"

Haruhi flinched in surprise, hearing a loud happy song-like shout from behind her, with an arm being flung on her shoulder almost instantly an before she could turn around to see who it was who had yelled and touched her.

She blinked, looking down at her book that was spread out on the table in front of her and grunted in discouragement as she felt the person's face up against hers.

"Hikaru," she whined, scooting herself away from her new boyfriend, sitting on a long bench-like chair in one of the large library's of the Ouran university. "Quit it, I'm trying to study, and be quiet this is a library."

"So?" he grinned, arching his eyebrow mischievously as he nuzzled his cheek up against her small face. "Do you really think people would be bothered by a little noise? no ones reading here anyway and you're the only one dumb enough to study, how boring."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, that couple is making out in the corner, the strange man is over there eating brownies and watching anime on his laptop and that mindless girl over there is watching us, with a weird look on her face, Hmm... maybe she's a yaoi fan~?"

Haruhi shook her head, swatting his hand away as she tried concentrating on her paper again as she tapped her pencil to level her focus, and was so close to getting back in rhythm, but lost it all when she felt something poking her forehead.

"Hikaru I can't think, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You keep touching me."

"And?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because, I just told you, I can't study with you poking me."

"If it's bothering you so much, than stop studying."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, grabbing her boyfriends finger in both her index and thumb, squeezing it slightly to show she didn't want him touching her with it anymore, and shoved his finger back to him as she turned back to her stupidly large book, working on her exam due two days afterwards.

She sighed, feeling her hair being tugged lightly from the side of her head the was closest to him and wanted to slap his hand away again, but decided she'd be fighting a loosing battle, and just sat there, with his finger tangling itself in her short brown locks.

"You seriously have nothing else to do?" she grumbled, her large chocolate-brown orbs blinked un amused, and placed her hand on his hand again, slowly pulling him away. She knew she wouldn't win, but she was desperate to get her homework done. "Like, have you thought about it, at all?"

"I have," he assured her, nodding his head a little, while pressing his lips together. "But thinking about doing something got boring, so I decided to stop before I killed myself."

"Of what?"

"Boredom."

Letting out a huge ball of air from her lips, causing them to vibrate, and rolled her eyes, feeling something trace around the side of her neck, just below the tips of her hair, on one of the sensitive spots on her skin; sadly, Hikaru was the only one who knew of it, and touched her there constantly.

Haruhi made a growl sound with her mouth, and kinked her next to the other side, so he couldn't stop and hoped it would urge him to stop, but when Hikaru was in the mood, there was no stopping him without force.

Force didn't work on him either.

"Do you ever stop?" she exclaimed, quiet enough so not to disturb the other people in the room, yet thunderous enough to show she wasn't as in the mood as he was. "I know you're spoiled, but you don't have a scholarship to maintain, do you want me to go to another university?"

Hikaru sighed dramatically, getting the usual _'I-have-a-scholarship-to-maintain-leave-me-alone'_ lecture, and rolled his head back on his shoulders, unintentionally cracking it, and just to annoy her for giving him to stupid speech that went through one ear and out the other, he poked her temple.

"I don't understand why you don't just let my family pay your expenses," he said in a fake pouting tone, and puckered out his bottom lip in a pretend sulk. "Mother offered full heartedly, cause you know, father being broke and all, but you declined, so rude."

"Why have someone pay my expenses when I can easily keep my scholarship by just studying?" she argued, which unfortunately for Hikaru, was a fairly good argument, and caused him to slump back into the seat next to her.

"Where's your brother?" the brunette sighed, tapping the tip of her pencil on her cheek, ignoring his obnoxious pouting. "You're being a pain."

"What?" Hikaru grumbled, glaring harmlessly towards his girlfriend who was obviously ignoring her, and felt a tad offended by her little comment. "Why? do you just switch us out every time one gets annoying? is that your plan?"

"No," Haruhi snorted, petting the top of his head as she didn't even look away form her paper. "I wanted him to come entertain you, but you're idea's better I guess."

"..."

"You know, cause sometimes ones annoying, while the other one isn't, while sometimes its the other way around."

"Okay, I get it, you wanna make-out, fine with me."

"What? no," Haruhi gasped out slightly, having Hikaru's face suddenly shoot up to her face, and was almost at her lips when a few inches into it, Haruhi pressed her finger to his mouth. "Gosh, go away, I need to get this done, I'll... play with you later, maybe."

"Maybe?" Hikaru repeated in discouragement, narrowing his eyes as he was unpleased with that reply. "Or _maybe_ you can forget about that stupid stuff and come play with me now, you're still have the grades of a freaking genius, you're heads going to explode from so much knowledge."

Haruhi snorted, feeling the weight of her boyfriends head come crashing down on her lap, and sighed again as she covered his face with her hand, trying to block him out as best as possible. "Fine, you can stay there, but be quiet, go to sleep or something."

Hikaru grinned, raising his finger up again at he ever so gently, tapped the tip of her nose, causing her eye to twitch irritably and swat his hand back once more.

While they were both being a little too cuddly in public while a few of their classmates and other yaoi loving college fangirls watched from afar. Out in the group was a handful of guys who went to Hikaru's afternoon class, and they were entertaining themselves with gossip, like high-school girls.

"Yea know," the blond-haired guy in the small group muttered, looking over his shoulder. "They spend a lot of time together, at first I thought they were just, really, really good friends.

"Yeah," the darker brown-haired man sweat dropped slightly, curling his lip upwards. "And Fujioka has always looked a bit feminine, ever since high-school."

The red-haired one narrowed his eyes, looking from too far of a distance as he looked over towards Hikaru and Haruhi. "I always thought it was Kaoru who had ben in the closet, if you know what I mean."

"I never thought it would be the older one."

"Hmm, mmm."

"And with the commoner boy?"

"Yeah."

"I heard from someone that they saw them making out in the men's bathroom."

"You don't think that," the bond one blinked, looking at the couple who were obviously both boys. "That... All three of them have the strange, threesome kind of thing?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, those guys are so... tight with each other."

"Kind of creepy."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Oh my god they just kissed!"

"I'm think I'm going to puck."

"They keep doing it!"

* * *

"Hikaru, I thought we agreed on sleeping? not laying on my lap and kissing me when I'm not looking." Haruhi grumbled, glaring down at her boyfriend who had raised his head up and kissed her when she wasn't paying attention to him.

"But I've ben deprived of kisses lately," he grinned contentedly, playing with her bangs when she bent her head down. "Cut me some slack, Haru, where has all the romance gone? I remember long ago we used to make-out for hours."

"We're only ben going out for two months," Haruhi reminded him, looking down at him with a plain expression. "And since when have we ever made out for hours?"

"I don't know, but that's a good idea," he smirked, lifting his head up again as he pressed his lips against her again, and noticed she didn't try to pull away; he just loved when she played hard-to-get. "Hmm, you taste like Strawberries again~"

Haruhi blushed, just as red as a strawberry as she puckered her lips like she ate a lemon and shook her head, ignoring his comment. "Just, stop trying to make-out with me in public like this, just wait till we're alone, I'm still known as a guy around here, and I think some are watching.'

"Oh, Haruhi only likes to get intimate when alone," he snickered, twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. "Calm down little kitten, it's still the middle of the day, and we still have our evening class to get to in a little while."

"Me calm down?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, running her finger over his forehead as she was the one who had actually pushed away her papers, since she wasn't going to be able to get any of it done anyway, and decided to finish what she needed to do when night were to decided to fall. "You've practically molested me twice in five minutes."

"Practically, and literally, are two different thing."

Haruhi snickered along with Hikaru's playful grin, and subconsciously ran her fingers in his bright orange hair, as she looked down at his golden eyes, almost loosing herself in them, until he blinked, and raised his face up to hers, his nose touching the tip of hers, which helped snap herself back to reality.

"Okay, I give up," she sighed, leaning over the table, to close her text-book, and folded her papers into her large folder, and looked down at his face again, giving him the _'I-hope-you're-happy-look'_

And of course, he was.

"Finally," he smirked, gripping her hand, taking it away from her stack of papers, and held it so she couldn't do anything else with it. "Now, as we were saying about being alone."

"What about the exam?" she pouted, lowering her brow as she looked over at him a little perturbed, while he sat up right in his own chair. "Hikaru did you study for it yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because, that's what normal people do when they have college exams?"

"No, that's what boring people do, the normal people do their exams at the last-minute and still pass~"

"Don't you want-"

"Please Haru, just this once, save the, _'But don't you want good grades'_ speech, no one likes it."

"..."

Hikaru smirked, patting her head as she stood up, dusting off his shirt as if he had gotten dirt just laying there on her lap, and threw his arm out gentlemanly, biting his bottom lip with his teeth lightly. "I'm kidding, you're so cute."

"Yeah, I know, you tell me that all the time."

"I'll study later."

"How later?"

"When... I find Kaoru, and get him to do it."

"No you're not."

"Oh? is that an invitation to a study date~?"

"We never get any studying done when we have study date though."

"Well, that's not what their originally for."

Haruhi sighed, grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers together like threaded lace, and stood up when Hikaru had pulled her, obviously wanting her to stand up faster, and felt the sudden urge to pull her into his chest and kiss her like a mad dog, but looked at all the people who were strangely close, and decided that it would complicate things if he did.

He couldn't go around bragging to everyone that he had the hottest girlfriend ever, because to everyone, Haruhi was still a guy. He didn't like it, but he had no choice; it was all Tamaki's fault.

Tamaki had this crazy thought, about a weekend Host-club. Every weekend they would hold a small college host-club in the old abandoned music room, down in the High-school section of the Ouran School building.

At first Hikaru was against it, Haruhi having to hide the fact that she was a girl to everyone, causing them to not be able to go crazy on each other in public, which didn't really appeal to him much, though either did the idea of Haruhi hosting guys.

That's just disgusting.

But since Kyouya said Haruhi still had yet to pay off every single last penny of her debt, poor little Hikaru couldn't stand a chance when it came to objecting the idea.

And so the rumor of him his brother and Haruhi all being gay with each other, was born.

Damn gossip.

"Come on, let's go," he smiled, gripping her hand as they snuck out of the room, though, though not without catching a few curious eyes as the escaped. "We were just going to go to my and Kaoru's dorm, but since getting you took so long, we're going somewhere else."

"I don't know what would be worse," Haruhi rolled her eyes, sighing lightly as she was tugged gently down the hall. "Me going to your room, or me going to this 'fun' place."

"You've ben to my room plenty of times, and we were only going there to wait for Kaoru," Hikaru shook his head, pulling his girlfriend behind him as they past what seemed like a million doors in the first two minutes of being in the hall. "What did you think? that I'd forcefully slammed you down on to my bed and do strange things to you~?"

Haruhi gave a weird look as she was pulled passed another hallway of dorm room, doors, and almost laughed at a thought that leaked into her head.

"Well, you've almost done that a few times."

"Almost, is different from actually doing it."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Shh," Hikaru bit his bottom lip, gripping on to his girlfriend hand still as they tiptoed into a room Haruhi hadn't ben in before. "I didn't ask for permission to be in here, so we have to be quiet."

"What?" Haruhi hissed a whisper between her teeth, looking ahead towards her boyfriend and glared in both shock and disbelief that she actually heard him say that. "So you'll be quiet in a random place you're sneaking into, yet you won't shut up in a library?"

"Okay, one, it's not sneaking in Haruhi, no one says that anymore, its called breaking in," Hikaru nodded his head side to side mockingly. "And two, no one else was being quiet, I didn't feel like being left out."

Catching the childish sarcasm, Haruhi rolled her eyes and lost tension in her shoulders, while looking at the auburn haired boy un amused. "Whatever, I don't wanna be here, can't we just go back to my dorm or something? just remembered I have my clothes to clean."

"Nah, the room service woman things with get that, I'll have them come to your dorm," Hikaru grinned, pressing his hand up against the large double doors to the room they were sneaking into. "Besides, being a delinquent is so much more fun."

"Not for people who have to-"

"Who have to maintain a scholarship, yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, ladida."

Haruhi scowled, squeaking when her hand was pulled suddenly and she was pressed up against the door, and her eyes widened a little when she saw the words on the door.

"Hikaru, what are we doing here?" she sighed, wiggling her hand in attempt to get away, though sadly it failed. "We're not allowed in here without the coach present, or unless we're part of the swim-club."

"Which is why we're breaking in," Hikaru tapped his forehead with his finger, as if he had forgotten something and needed to punish himself for it, by thumping himself in the head. "Seriously, have I taught you nothing?"

"Apparently not," Haruhi grumbled, hesitating as Hikaru pressed the door open to the poolroom of the high-school section of the building, and snuck quietly inside, with them still holding hands. "If we get in trouble for this, we're playing a punishment game."

"Oh, evil Haruhi, me like."

Haruhi groaned at his reply, as she was tugged on to the tiled floor of the indoor poolroom, looking up was a large, glass sky-roof, leaking in light into the room, causing the water in the large football field sized pool to sparkle and glisten.

But she was nonetheless displeased.

"What on earth are we going to do in here?" she muttered, finally feeling Hikaru release her hand, and looked towards him as she watched. "It's not like we brought our swims suits or anything-..." Haruhi paused, blinking as she looked towards her boyfriend in confusion and boredom. "What are you doing?"

"Like you said, love, we didn't bring our swimsuits," Hikaru nodded, crossing his arms, gripping the both sides of his shirt at the hem and slipped it off over his head, tossing his shirt on to a pool chair that was off to the side. "What do you expect me to do?"

Haruhi was silent, blushing furiously as Hikaru began to strip down to his boxers right in front of her, and slowly raised her hand up to her eyes, trying to make sure she didn't see anything she didn't want to.

"Hikaru, please don't," she pleaded, squinting her eyes closed.

"Skinny dip!"

"Oh god."

_Splash_-

Feeling only one side of her clothes get wet from the water the Hikaru had splashed out when he cannonballed half-naked into the pool, splattering the clear liquid all over one area of the tile, and half of Haruhi's head.

"Please tell me you're not in that pool naked," she almost begged, rubbing the skin between her eyes, as if she was getting a headache. "Hikaru you now that we really shouldn't be-"

"Awe, loosen up Haruhi," he grinned mercilessly, moving his arms around under the water, to keep him afloat in the nine-foot pool, feeling the cool water graze over his skin with every small stroke. "It's nice in here, I know it's tempting."

"No, no its not."

"Hikaru moved himself backwards, biting his lips as he tried to get his girlfriend into the pool with him, and ran his hand through his now soaked hair, to try and make it seem more tempting.

What's more tempting than a sexy nineteen-year old Hikaru Hitachiin half-naked in a pool?

You're argument is invalid.

"If you're trying to look sexy, it's not working."

"...Just, get in the damn pool."

Haruhi blinked, gulping down the wetness in her throat as she looked down, into the water that just suddenly looked tempting and refreshing, but with her honor student pride, she tried to push down any thoughts of actually taking off her clothes and jumping into a pool half-naked with her half-naked boyfriend.

The more she said half-naked in her mind, the more pleasurably it sounded.

She shook her head, as if shaking would release all the thoughts from her brain, and tried not to look at Hikaru, cause despite what she always told him, he actually did look pretty good, and soaking wet with no shirt on, only made it harder to not join him.

Haruhi blinked, looking down at him as she was entertaining himself with the water, moving his hands up from the top, letting the water drip down through his fingers. He never failed to look cute either.

_Ah, what the hell, you only live once. _

While Hikaru wasn't paying attention anymore, the water suddenly became incredibly uneven, and was splashed in the face with water as his girlfriend jumped in next to him. She was a god enough sport to even strip down to her undergarments.

Probably because drying her outer clothes would be to much of a bother.

Hikaru grinned widely, watching her pop up out of the water, her hair instantly drenched and her plain white bra turned a slightly darker white when it also touched water, and Hikaru's dark blue boxers turned slightly black.

"Oh my," he snickered, floating closer to her. "Little kitten wanted to get wet I see~"

Haruhi blushed, covering her flat chest with her arms as she already regretted jumping into a pool half-naked with a Hitachiin twin, and shook her head, blinking away the water that had gotten in her eyes. "Okay, we're wet now, let's get out."

"Wait, where you goin'?" he grinned, swimming closer to her as she backed up. "Come back here, you can't get out yet."

"No, I think I can," she nodded, backing her self away again stroking her arms in a half circle as she noticed him coming closer. "Stay back, horny-toad."

Hikaru let out a roar of laughter, speeding up his strokes as Haruhi tried to make her way over towards the other side of the pool, where the steps were to climb out, but before she could get that far, Hikaru half tackled her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Quit running away," he snickered, "Or I'm going to pull your bra strap off."

"Ahem!"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi froze, the water going stiff as there was no movement whatsoever, when a deep voice belonging to a big body, walked up to the side of the pool, and that person was in-deed wearing the pool coach jacket.

"I don't think we'll be pulling anyone's bra straps down this time." The swim coach said sternly, looking down seriously at Hikaru and Haruhi, who were attached to each other in the most awkward position they could ever be caught in.

"It was his idea." Haruhi said instantly.

"Care to explain, Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Actually, Hikaru straitened his face up, and tried to talk serious as she held his grip on his girlfriend, trying to sound believable. "I'm Kaoru."

Haruhi mentally face-palmed.

* * *

The next day, the real Kaoru Hitachiin found himself in a very awkward conversation with the swim coach after Hikaru escaped when he and Haruhi were sent to the changing room to re-dress themselves.


	3. Reveng is a dish best served beautifully

**Revenge is a dish best served beautifully**

* * *

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Ne, he's still not talking to me."

"You should have just took responsibility for what you did, instead of blaming it on your brother."

"It's not that, he's ashamed that I blamed him for something so lame, he said it was like rubbing his name in the dirt, now I'm afraid what he's going to do with my name."

Haruhi snickered, feeling the weight of her boyfriends arm being dropped around her shoulder, and leaned into his warmth that didn't really mean anything as it was still around seventy-degrees outside, with it being August, and sighed, loosing all tension in her shoulders, as she had no classes to worry about until later that day.

Hikaru blinked, looking up towards the ceiling, not all that worried about what his brother could do, since Kaoru was the nicer one, and probably didn't even have something in mind and just wanted to annoy him.

He grinned for no reason, rubbing his nose up against her cheek and snickered when she kinked her neck, trying to make him stop, or in just a cute reaction to being ticklish; either way it was adorable.

"Haruhi?" he suddenly spoke up, with his arm lazily draped over her shoulders, throwing out his other arm to add a hint of dramatic effect with his large sigh. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes, as she was thankful the hall they were down, was completely abandoned by other people, so Hikaru could be affectionate all he wanted to be, and she didn't have to hear whispered of them being gay.

Not that Hikaru cared, he was non judgemental.

"What should we do?" he grumbled in thought, his golden eyes flickering around the hall, looking for something that would entertain him. "Why is there literally nothing to do in college? we have classes all day long and still aren't old enough to do the fun stuff."

Haruhi blinked, feeling his fingers playing with the tips of her hair on the other side of her head, and tried to see what he meant about fun stuff. "What fun stuff can you not do, that you don't already do?"

"You know, like get drunk and party half-naked."

"We skinny-dipped in a pool half-naked yesterday, what more do you want?"

"We were literally in there for like ten minutes before we were forced out."

"Yes, I'm sure the swim coach apologizes for doing his job."

"Damn him for looking at me in my underwear, I feel so embarrassed."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, catching his sarcasm instantly, looping her fingers in his with the same hand that was hung over her arms, almost ignoring his constant babbling as she felt as if she could fall asleep as they were walking, just from being so comfy.

"Haruhi, are you listening to me?"

"I hear you talking."

Hikaru pouted slightly at that, but shrugged it off as he knew there was no helping the fact that Haruhi was a lazy person, even too lazy to hear him talk and reply, and licked his lips in thought, trying to think of something they could do before they had to go to their evening class.

Which was the boringness class they had, their morning class however, was the one they all had together, him Kaoru and Haruhi.

He, unfortunately, was in a programing class in the evening, while Kaoru was in a special arts class, and Haruhi was in some strange law curse to get her J.D degree. They were currently getting their classes worked out so all three of them could take afternoon classes together.

"I have an idea." He blurted out, his rhythmic steps coming to an instant stop as his face was filled with the look as if he had just thought of the greatest thing.

Haruhi sighed, lifting her head off his shoulder, that had just started to get comfy to her, and looked over towards him annoyed. "What?"

"We should find the closeted empty class room..."

"And?"

"And make-out."

"..."

"No," she replied solemnly, her eyes bored and un amused as she let her hand look from his hand and started walking ahead. "Why does everything revolve around us making out? is that all you think about? is that all I'm here for? just someone for you to make-out with?"

"No," he assured her, a grin tugging at his lips as she looked over at her with a look on his face, convincing her with just him following her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm was just kidding, you're such a girl, so cute."

"I am a girl," she retorted, sticking her bottom lip out, just slightly, her brow narrowed in discouragement, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "Just for that, I refuse to make-out with you today."

"What, like this?" He grinned, spinning her around in a whirl, slamming his lips roughly down on hers, moving his hand behind her head so she couldn't move away from his sudden action of affection.

Haruhi squeaked slightly, before her small squeal was cut off by her mouth being captured in his, and pressed her hands up to his chest, in attempt to push him away, but was so taken by the kiss that it actually felt good and found herself melting in his arms rather than trying pull herself out of them.

Smirking between their lips, and loving the way he could control her without even trying, and pressed her body closer to him with his arms moving to her back, his finger tips tangling themselves in her hair behind her neck.

Haruhi moaned faintly, subconsciously moving her hand up to the back of his neck, causing a spark to shoot down his back, fondling with his bright orange hair. "Hikaru..."

"Hmm, I thought you said you refuse to kiss me today," He smirked, pulling away once for air, but quickly when back to her mouth, trying to talk every break to breathe. "You taste minty."

"Quit documenting my mouth."

Hearing him snicker between their lips, Haruhi felt her boyfriends hand run up her side, fiddling playfully with the hem of her shirt, twirling it around with his finger, and stopped all movement when she all of a sudden felt his tongue asking for passage into her mouth.

She gave a quiet sigh, trying not to let him in, as open mouth kisses never really appealed to her as much as they did to him, but eventually she lost and gave up, letting him win over her mouth completely.

Stepping forward, forcing her to follow his lead, Hikaru gently pressed her up against the crisp clean wall, at the door frame to a random door, with his hand running through the hair above her ear, and his eyes flickering occasionally.

Haruhi blinked, their tongues barely grazing one another, causing a shiver to sprang up her spine, and a tingling feeling go down her arms and made her finger tips tremor in the moment, and was about to let out another moan, particularly his name, but was cut short of that when their mouths clashed together once more.

Slipping his tongue gracefully over her bottom lip as he pulled it away, he with his arms still clung to her as if she was his life source, and refused to let her go, showing how he loved her, and that she wasn't just there to kiss him, while kissing her.

Bravo Hikaru, bravo.

"Um, excuse me, but do you two mind not continuing your public affections in the middle of the hallway? and canoodle in some other room?"

"..."

"..."

"It would be greatly appreciated."

Clearing her throat as she pulled her face away slightly from her boyfriends, with the tips of their noses brushing against the other as they stood up straight, slowly detaching themselves as they were caught in yet another awkward situation.

That's officially make it five times in one week.

Hikaru found sheer amusement in that fact.

Licking his lower lip, as If that would make the person who was standing behind him, vanish, or at least stop that person from breathing hot air down his neck, and blinked his half-lidded eyes a few times, blushing slightly from the angle he was at on his girlfriend.

Because he could see right down her shirt.

He hummed slightly, stepping a pace away from Haruhi who stood up straight after being held up against the wall, and took a slow glance over his shoulder, only to be face-to-face with the vice principal of the building.

Why was it always the adults who interrupted them in their amorous advances all them time?

Twirling his white whiskers in his thumb and index finger, the vice principal cleared his throat, ridding his mouth of its saliva, and looked towards the adult/teen couple solemnly, waiting for them to move along.

"Alright sheesh, if you're going to be stingy about it," Hikaru muttered, gripping Haruhi's hand affectionately, and rolled his eyes at the elder, leading her away into the random door that was off to the side, and didn't take too long to get to it.

Hikaru continued to look at the elder suspiciously until he was well out of sight to them.

* * *

On the other side of the large building, towards the left of the special arts class, in the sixth bathroom of the college section, whistling in a fake innocent manner, Kaoru Hitachiin stood in the middle of the tiled floor, his arm folded over his chest, with his finger to his chin thoughtfully.

He licked his lips, looking at his work of art, moving his hands to make a camera shape, outlining the wall.

He looked at it for a few more long-lasting moments, savoring the sight as if it were a delicious piece of fruit, and tucked his pink chalk into his pocket, along with his blue, green, red and purple one.

He turned around, his self-pride shooting up a little over max as casted once last glance over his shoulder, before walking away from the scene.

"Who knew revenge could look so _beautiful_." He mused to himself, and continued on whistling as he fled.

* * *

Once inside the room, alone, (after they checked) the overly affectionate couple clung to each to the other, continuing their passionate, amorous actions, with the air becoming a little thick as the time past on.

Caressing her cheek with his gentle palm, Hikaru closed his eyes again, this time with his back to the wall, with his bright orange bangs blending into her chocolate-brown ones as their faces were smashed together.

Moaning into his kiss again, Haruhi pressed her hands against his chest caressing the wrinkles in his shirt with his fingers, wondering how something, that spilled obnoxious comments all day long, could taste so sweet when it counted.

Hikaru made more hum sounds as he pulled and re-attached his mouth to hers, in a way to keep breath in his lungs, and to continuously kiss his lover without stopping, and wrapped his arm around the lower part of her back, slamming her into his groin in excitement.

He grinned once more, gripping a chunk of her brown locks in his fingers, holding it securely, then loosened his hold on it as he then moved his hand to the back of her neck, touching skin to skin, holding each other in place.

Then, as if she suddenly felt a twinge of hesitation, after this whole time, Haruhi stopped responding to his lavishes kisses, and stopped all movement of her body, which caused Hikaru to stop, concerned he was doing something that wasn't quite to her liking.

He blinked, his golden eyes slowly fluttering open, looking down at her face as she lowered it, looking towards the floor. "What's the matter?" he asked, half unnerved and half in discouragement.

"Nothing," Haruhi assured him, blinking her beautifully large brown orbs up towards his face in a glance as she looked over the room. "Just wondering what rom you took us to _this_ time."

He smirked at that comment, licking the top row of his teeth, glancing around the room, which he was painfully familiar with, and had weekly classes in. "What? it was closest."

"But the gym?"

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

"Well than there you go~"

The girl sighed, looking around the large gym room, similar looking to the one used in Renge's attempt at making a Host-club in High-school, except this was in the college division of the building.

She blinked, looking towards the tall basketball hoop, and other physical workout things around randomly, and licked her dry lips, a smirk instantly forming on them as she tried to think of something that would cause Hikaru to lose interest in making out, since she had suddenly lost the urge to.

"Bet you can't shoot a three-pointer."

Hikaru blinked, wondering if he had heard her right, and smirked at the thought of betting with the girl, and the things he could achieve, then crossed his arms as they stepped away from one another.

"Oh? I believe I've ben initiated to a challenge."

Hikaru nodded, his eyes narrowed, looking towards the tall basketball hoop, smirking as he held his hand out, waiting for the preferred object to be placed in it. "Ball." He demanded harmlessly, with all the determination he could muster.

Haruhi snickered, walking over to the benches, grabbing a basketball out form the large basket that was filled with them, dropped it on the floor once in a failed attempt to dribble and tossed it over to him, which wasn't all the far away.

Apparently Hikaru was too lazy to walk five steps to get his own ball.

The moment leather brown ball touched his skin, he upturned his hand, dropping it on to the crisp shiny floor, catching it once it bounced up, and dropped it again, this was a repeated cycle until he felt right, then caught it one last time, and held the ball to his chest, smirking at the thought that Haruhi apparently didn't know that he played basketball with a team every Thursday.

Actually she did know, but apparently was dumb enough to bet that he couldn't shoot a three-pointer.

Of course he could shot a three-pointer, what did she think?

Hikaru licked his bottom lip, backing up to the point where he was at the third line, and stared intently at the hoop and its shiny netted ring, rubbing the leather with his overly pampered fingers, as if it would give him some sort of good luck, which he obviously didn't need.

He backed up one more step, being inches behind the third line, (he didn't want to cheat) and dropped the ball down on the floor a few more times, making Haruhi wonder what the ball had done wrong, and wondered when he was going to shoot it already.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, being so tired from their past make-out session to stand any longer, and plopped herself down comfortably on the first row of benches. Watching her boyfriend stare at the hoop a few more minutes, before dribbling the ball with one hand again, and couldn't help but tease him.

"Are you scared of it?"

"What? no," Hikaru glared determinedly, stopping all movement of the ball, and bit his lips. "Watch a master in the making Haruhi, you'll regret making this bet."

Haruhi nodded, still wondering when he was going to throw it, or if he thought that if he did, he'd get bit. "Okay."

"If I make it, you have to do a privet photo-shoot with me and Kaoru, with the sexy kitty outfit, like the one we did with the bunny suit."

"What? no, I don't wanna."

"And if I miss, I'll leave you alone for a whole day to study."

"...Okay, fine."

Feeling the sudden urge to win, more than from he beginning, Hikaru filled his chest up with air, biting the skin on his lips one more time, before he raised his arms up, holding the ball with both hands, and shot the ball towards the hoop.

But it went too high, bounced off the back, and missed.

Haruhi had to cover her mouth as she busted out laughing.

Hikaru made a low growl sound with his mouth, an irritation mark quickly forming at his forehead, staring at the ball, that he once cradled in his hands, watching it bounce and flee to the back of the court.

"_Oh _it did not just do that," he gasped, folding his arms over his stomach, gripping the hem of his white, figure sitting shirt, and threw it over his head, messing up his hair only slightly. "Haruhi, hold my shirt."

Haruhi blinked, leaning forward as she caught his shirt barely by an inch before it touched the floor, and looked at him confused. "Oh, so you don't get sweaty?"

"I don't sweat Haruhi, I sparkle."

"Oh... okay."

Hikaru glared, extending his arm out towards his girlfriend again, as if he was expecting her to give him something. "Haruhi, ball."

She blinked again, folding up his shirt and placed it on her lap, thinking the benches would be too dirty for her to just lay it on them, and raised her brow again. "But you already missed."

"You didn't say how many shots I could take, so therefore, shall take as many as I want."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, looking at the edge of the court, where the former ball was siting, and had just stopped rolling when it hit the wall. "But that one just right there."

"I'm not walking over there, just hand me another one."

Haruhi sighed, standing up slightly as she grabbed another ball from the basket, thought it would be ridiculous and try to dribble it again, and just tossed it over to him carelessly, then sat back down.

bending down to pick the ball up which landed a foot away from him, only to drop it on the floor again, and again, before decided that it was pointless to dribble this one, and just threw it at the hoop again, glaring at it the whole time from when it left his hand, to when it got to the net.

It got to the net, but rolled off the ring and missed again.

"Damn it!"

Haruhi snickered again, holding her lips as her boyfriend looks over at her suspiciously, and demanded yet another ball to dispose of.

This time, with all the irritation, he threw it too high that it even went over the backboard.

"Blasted, stay in there damn it!"

"You don't have to make it in, I was only kidding, forget about the bet."

"It's not about the bet anymore, this damn hoop has personal issues with me."

"..."

"Ball."

She shook her head in her best friend, slash boyfriend, and shot him the ball again, this time it actually ended up in his hands and he backed up a little again, (Since the ball went to high last time) and slammed it violently to the floor again, before tossing it up again.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi stared intently at the ball, as it gracefully flew through the air above, landing right on the hoop, rolling around on it exactly three times before it decided where it wanted to go.

And it fell right out.

"Alright bastard, want to be difficult, fine, Haruhi, Ball."

Haruhi rolled her eyes again and tossed him another, not even bothering to sit back down anymore; it was pointless if she was to get up every five minutes anyway.

Hikaru glared viciously, gripping the ball to the point he wanted to pop it, and thought he would with his own fingers, looking at the hoop, wondering whether if it was the net that hated him, or if it was the ball the had problems.

There was no way Hikaru would admit, that maybe it was just him.

He took another deep breath, throwing the ball to the floor, just once, and tossed it towards the hoop again in all concentration.

Swoosh-

The the ball landed in the trashcan behind the post.

"..."

"How is this even possible!?"

"...Well at least you shot it into something."

"That's not the point!"

"The trashcan's even further than the hoop, and your standing on the third-line, so that should count more, right?"

"It's out of bounds!"

"I suppose that makes sense."

Hikaru's ego had ben taken down a notch.

Suppose that, that was the main goal of the hoop?

Hikaru was now convinced that the hoop was on purposely making him look like a fool in front of his girlfriend.

Damn hoop.

"Haruhi, ball."

The eighteen year old brunette sighed, picking up the second ball he had thrown that had somehow rolled over to her, and was about to toss it to him, when he suddenly turned around in a whirl and looked at her as if she did something offensive.

"Not that one," he grumbled. "That one has bad mojo."

"But it's already just sitting here," she sighed, looking at the ball that looked as saw nothing wrong with it, but looked up towards Hikaru's irritated face and just dropped it, grabbing another. "Fine, here."

Huffing out air he collected in his cheeks, Hikaru glared, looking at the fresh, new ball, and tossed it up to the ring, but just as he had done so, the double doors to the gym opened up, and something stepped inside. The persons heavy footsteps across the polished floor knocked Hikaru out of his zone, and the ball he had just threw up, missed, just as all the others did.

Hikaru blamed the person.

"Excuse me," the man said deeply, his salt and pepper hair going along with his greyish mustache. "There you are Mr. Hitachiin, are you busy?"

In the background, Hikaru tossed up another ball that was just sitting there from his past attempts, but it bounced off the rim and came back and hit him in the head.

Talk about bad mojo.

"What?!" Hikaru blurted out, causing the poor middle-aged man to flinch in surprise. "Yes I'm busy, can't you see?!"

Haruhi blinked, hoping they wouldn't get in more trouble for him being rude.

"I see that Hikaru Hitachiin, but, do you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"What part of _me being busy_, don't you understand?!"

"This is about the mess you made in the bathroom."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Haruhi sighed, her arms crossed as she looked over towards her boyfriend, wondering how he was able to make a mess when she had ben with him the whole day, but really didn't put anything past him.

Hikaru glared suspiciously at the bathroom wall they were led into, looking at a very colorful, very large, drawing of birds and large swirls, and a sun right in the middle. It took up a whole section of the wall. It also seemed to be drawn in chalk.

Though drawn right in the middle of the sun, was two black stick figures, one with what looked like messy orange hair, with the other one, which seemed to have brown hair. Hikaru only guessed that it was him and Haruhi.

Why did he guess that?

Because they had their names written down right below inside a cute red heart, right above the very big bulky lettering, _We're gay~!_

Though way below any of that, Hikaru noticed something written in very tiny kanji, and had to knelt down to read it.

_Revenge 8-)_

Hikaru stared at it, nobody would be able to see that part though, and he was just fortunate to, and his eyebrow twitched irritably as he looked down at the bucket of water and soap they were given to clean it all up.

"...That sneaky bastard."

Haruhi thought is was very impressive artwork, and continued to stare at it, and was it just her, or was there suspicious muffled laughter coming from around the corner?


	4. Another Challenge accepted

**Another Challenge accepted **

* * *

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, slumping his cheek down on his fist childishly, blowing a piece of lingering hair of his bangs, out of his face, staring at the nearest wall in complete and utter boredom.

No cute little girlfriend to tease, and no little brother to pick on; Hikaru was absolutely alone.

Not physically, but emotionally he was, with nearly over fifty classmates around him, all typing furiously on their laptops, and paying attention to the lecture about software development, but unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate.

Usually, he'd do what his girlfriend would tell him, and be good in class, but occasionally he'd find himself in a very boring lesson once in a while, and wouldn't have the motivation to do anything, and just sat there.

He licked the top row of his teeth, drumming his fingers on his part of the long bench, with him being in the second row, there was random people in front of him and random people behind, all of who, didn't interest him in the slightest.

Hikaru gave another big sigh, as he continued to blow a piece of his hair that was in front of his eyes, and scrunched up his face in discouragement as he finally succeeded in blowing the hair at the top of his head to stay.

While he was suppose to be concentrating on creating a useless website for a presentation due Wednesday right after the weekend, the only thing running through his mind then, was:

What was he going to do after he was free from his torture, what he could seduce his girlfriend to, things he would do that would get him and everyone he loved in trouble.

Namely his girlfriend and brother, everyone else was too sensitive and dumb to play with.

Listening to his professor ramble on about nonsense that he was sure was important, but didn't care, Hikaru sighed, almost falling asleep on his hand from all the boringness his class was able to contain.

_Stupid Kaoru for signing up for the special arts class instead of taking the same class as me. _

_Well, in your face Kaoru, you have to take this class next year. _

_And I'll have to take special arts next year alone... _

_Damn it all, being alone is so boring. _

And poor Hikaru still have to seduce himself to more boredom, and loneliness during his evening classes, which was when they had all their useless credit classes, and was even more boring than his computer programming class.

The middle-aged professor blinked, taking a small pause in his programming tutorial, looking down at his demonstrating laptop and raised his eyebrow suspiciously, looking across the large classroom, gazing towards every last one of his pupils.

Once he noticed everyone seemed to be doing what they were suppose to, he nodded slightly in satisfaction and turned back around, twirling in his mustache as he was about to open his mouth and continue his demonstration, but noticed something off the corner of his eye and sighed, stopping himself before he said anything.

And that something was, Hikaru, balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Ahem, Mr. Hitachiin," he cleared his throat, his voice echoing off the clear crisp walls of the room. "Please pay attention, this information is crucial to your demonstrations on Wednesday."

"I am paying attention." Hikaru muttered, his eye twitching as he lost his concentration and his pencil rolled on to the floor, he would have just ignored it, but it was a pencil he stole from Haruhi, and was nice enough to pick it back up.

His professor blinked, nodding his head again as he turned back to his computer, twisting his facial hair again. "Well I suppose that wraps this up today, with the weekend here I expect you all to work on those demonstrating websites, and hopefully, _most_ of you remember what we spoke of today, I'll see you all on Monday."

"Freedom!" Hikaru exclaimed, his arms raised up as if he had just won a trophy and slammed the screen down on his laptop, and shot out of his chair, receiving some strange looks from his fellow classmates.

The eldest Hitachiin twin blinked, his arms still raised, as everyone stared at him, while the man, who was unfortunately sitting next to him, twitched his eyes weirdly.

Hikaru cleared his throat, sucking in his lips as if he was embarrassed. "What? don't judge."

The man raised his eyebrow, turning back around, and continued to pretend that he never saw him before in his life.

Hikaru shrugged, almost flying out of his chair as he grinned ear to ear, finally being able to move himself away from all the people he despised and stood up on his chair, sliding off his desk to get to the door, since there was too many people to wait on going the other way and licked his dry lips.

Cause, you obviously can't make-out with people with dry lips, duh.

And while Hikaru was making his escapes, everyone thought the poor boy was crazy.

What? it was Friday.

"Weekend!" Hikaru grinned, his arms raised high while his messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, as he slammed the door open to his classroom, and skipped out jollily, as if there was no such thing as school in the first place. "Life is now complete~!"

"Well, until Monday at least."

Hikaru blinked, his arms slowly making their way down to his sides again as he smirked, looking over his shoulder to see one of two of his favorite people. "Well, if it isn't the "_I don't have a boring class_," person, where's the other one?"

"Quit complaining, you get to take my class next semester."

"And then you'll have to be seduced to my _boring_ class, yippee~!"

Kaoru shook his head, tossing his arm over his brothers shoulder, just as he did the same with his, and rolled his eyes at the handful of people who walked past them, looking at them as if they were insane. As if they didn't have their fair share of boring classes too. Jeez.

The youngest Hitachiin's class, fortunately for him, releases him fifteen minutes before his brothers does, but that also meant that he was always forced to wait, fifteen minutes alone for any of his friends to get out as well.

Namely his brother and his brothers girlfriend.

Yes, they were al they had.

It was a pathetic thought, but they honestly didn't care.

With Kyouya and Tamaki, having very high-class families, (They had high-class families too, but their mother let them do what ever they wanted) The two twenty year olds never seemed to have time to hang out, which was the same with Hunny and Mori, except Hunny had this fancy new girlfriend, Reiko, and Mori was trying to be all cool and mature, doing all this personal stuff for his family.

So yes, when they said it was literally just Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, they meant it.

"Anyway," Hikaru suddenly blurted out, throwing his arm out to the side,. "I have an idea."

Kaoru snickered, coping his brothers stance and threw his arm as well, as if it were to humor him, or just mock him. "What dear brother?"

"It's Friday."

"Right?"

"And we don't have evening classes on Friday."

"Double right."

"And its the weekend tomorrow."

"Could you get to the point? and possibly tell me something I don't know?"

"I'm getting to it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, continue."

Hikaru pouted, shaking his head like a dog, moving his gelled up hair out of his face as he poked his little brother in the ribs and huffed. "Anyway, I say we kidnap Haruhi and go somewhere, I don't wanna sit in the library and study all weekend with her again, talk about torture."

Kaoru made a slight hum sound, rubbing his chin with his finger that went to his other arm, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure she'll love that, she gets so turned on when she gets _kidnapped_."

"That's what I'm saying," Hikaru nodded in reply to his brothers nod, and both sighed in unison, showing that they were both showing boredom, and the day wasn't even half over yet. "Now, shall it be somewhere like a place where Haruhi could wear her kitty outfit in public, or where some place Haruhi could wear her kitty outfit in public."

"That's only one option, but sounds good," His brother laughed, laying his temple against his brothers and puffed out his cheeks in thought. "Where do you think that place would be?"

"I don't know, she'd probably get hit on a lot though."

"Probably, I don't think we'd like that very much."

"No, so, maybe just someplace where she can actually look girly."

"I have the perfect outfit."

"Genius."

Both brothers snickered, cuddling up against each other as they walked, and walking all the way to the side of the building where Haruhi's class was, took extra long this time for some reason, and looking at a few couples making out against the walls bothered Hikaru slightly, and wished they'd all get a room.

Like he could talk.

But once they finally reached Haruhi's classroom, they were relieved that her class was just then letting people out, which meant the got there just in time to annoy her the whole time; they were worried she'd run away and they wouldn't get to.

Looking around the river of college students that were making their way out through the doors, Hikaru and Kaoru glanced around them all eagerly, looking for their favorite brunette-haired toy.

Her just getting out was strange, she usually had the same let-out time as Hikaru did, but the twins didn't care, they were just bored and wanted to get a move on already.

Hikaru smirked, not yet seeing his little cutie, and licked his lips, only devilish intentions running through his mind as he leaned over, whispering their plans to his brother, just wasting time until he would finally be reunited with his other beloved.

As the boys stood in the middle of the hallway, leaning up against the wall, just waiting for Haruhi to appear, in the massive wall of students, they were oblivious to the fact that there was a five-foot eighteen-year old girl, looking over her shoulder, licking her lips as she finally thought she'd escape, and get to her room before her annoying boyfriend found her.

Haruhi sighed, not seeing Hikaru or Kaoru anywhere, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, getting ready to walk to her dorm to study, or maybe to the library to check out the books she needed for her exam.

She loved Hikaru, but when it was Friday, who knew what could happen, and with her having a test for her law degree, she couldn't just not study for it, no matter what kind of excuses he may throw at her, she swore to herself the she wouldn't give in this time.

Cause being around him almost twenty-for-seven, was king of butting into her studying schedule.

Walking normally, almost getting around the corner, being almost free, when her hopes and dreams were suddenly crushed into tiny pieces, and two arms found their way around her waist, and those two arms just happened to belong to, two different people.

"Gotcha ya~!"

"Thought you could escape huh~?"

"Too late darling, good try though."

"Little pet deserves an_ A_ for trying."

"..."

Haruhi sighed, loosing tension in her shoulders, nodding her head in defeat, knowing that she swore to herself she'd get some studying done, but also knew, that there was no beating the Hitachiins.

She blinked, waiting for them to let go, since they had already caught her, and rolled her eyes as her two best friends stared nuzzling her face lovingly. "Look, guys, I'd really love to just hang around here and cuddle but-"

"So do it." Hikaru interrupted her with a grin.

"But," Haruhi glared, trying to nudge him away and sighed when she realized it was impossible. "I can't, I have to go to my dorm, and put away my stuff, so if you could just let me go, so I can do that, that would be great."

"But if we let you go do that, you wont come back," Kaoru pointed out, laying his elbow on her shoulder, giving her the same smirk as his brother, perhaps if they did it more around her, she'd start doing it too. "You'd probably just escape to your little cave and study, our little vampire."

"Can't fool us-"

"Cute for trying though-"

"Very cute."

"..."

"Anywhoodle," Hikaru obnoxiously broke the silence that came shortly afterwards, which wasn't a very long silence, but when he was bored, and boredom mixed with silence just wasn't a god thing for him, it didn't appeal to him in the slightest. "I have an idea, Haruhi-"

"No," Haurhi instantly interrupted him, just as he said her name, knowing that noting good could come out of an idea that ever came from his head. "The answer is no, and I wish to be let go, so... let go."

"Not a chance." Kaoru reminded her, knowing he was being annoying, but being annoying was fun.

Irritated that he had been interrupted once more, Hikaru grumbled and rolled his eyes in annoyance, poking his girlfriend in the cheek. "Quit it," he sulked slightly. "You're not going anywhere, you're going to play with us, now hush."

Haruhi stuck out her lips, perturbed that she still hadn't got to get anywhere where she wanted to go and tapped her heel lightly against the clean tiled floor.

"Okay, so," Hikaru bit his bottom lip again, looking at the tw people near him, making sure they wouldn't interrupt him again and smirked. "I say we all get some awesome best friend tattoos then some ice cream."

Kaoru smirked, looking down at Haruhi. "I'm in."

"Absolutely not," Haruhi made an X with her arms, looking down at the floor annoyed with such an idea. "You guys can do that if you want, but I'm out."

"Why Haruhi?" Kaoru looked down curiously. "Don't like ice cream?"

"I'm not getting a tattoo."

"Two than~?"

"No, not any."

"Party Pooper-"

"So the ice cream's still on though?"

The brunette twitched, narrowing her eyes light tight thin daggers, and folded her arms over her chest comfortably, waiting for them to get a new idea and drop the last. "Could we possible do something that won't effect our bodies for the rest of our lives?"

"That wasn't the plan anyway," Hikaru assured her, giving his dear girlfriend a smug smirk, self-satisfied with himself at teasing her and poked her nose from his side with his pointer finger. "We're going out bowling~"

"I already told you, I can't," Haruhi whined, trying, and succeeding in flinging their arms off her shoulders, and continued on walking, but of course they followed. "I really have to study for my test, its kind of important, but you two can go do whatever you want."

"Whatever we want~?" Kaoru started off the sentence this time, smirking as she leaned his face in closer to her.

"Well guess what," Hikaru grinned, leaning his face in closer to her other side, their lips inches apart as they were still walking. "What I want to do is take my girlfriend out bowling with my brother~"

"But since we can do whatever we want, guess we get to do that~"

"No, that's what I meant!"

* * *

Hikaru grumbled, grabbing another bowling ball off the dispenser and glared, looking down the aisle, and at the ten-pins stacked up at the end in a triangle, imagining himself knocking down a strike right in front of his girlfriend, making him look awesome.

Not that Haruhi cared in the slightest, she was literally dragged there; unwillingly, lets not forget that.

Hikaru rolled his eyes when he glanced over his shoulder, looking at his bored looking girlfriend and sighed, looking back to the rink, trying to concentrate, but once he et the ball slip through his delicate fingers, it rolled to fast, and knocked out only three pins at the corner, before fleeing to the back.

His eye twitched and Kaoru busted out laughing, not even bothering to muffle his obnoxious guffawing.

"You keep missing," Kaoru laughed, pointing out what was painfully obvious as he laid his head down on his hand, which was rested on Haruhi shoulder. "I don't think you're as good as sports as you think you are Hika."

"Bowling shouldn't even be considered a sport," Hikaru grumbled in repose, glaring at the pins as a piece of wood came down from the ceiling, knocking them all down to be stacked up completely again, as it was set up for turns. "Stupid, sport."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, unamused that she was sitting there bowling, when she needed to study for her test. "If you think its stupid, than why did you want to come here?"

"That's besides that point _Miss boring_," Hikaru sighed, patting her head playfully, and stood in front of her, handing her a ball he reached off the dispenser. "Your turn by the way."

"I don't want to play," Haruhi whined, sticking her bottom lip out only slightly, her arms still laid over her chest comfortably, as she had ben sitting in the same spot ever since they got there. "You didn't say I had to, just that I had to come."

"Well you can't just sit there," Hikaru placed his hand on his hip, with his other hand still holding the ball out to her to grab it. "Now here, take this get, up there and be cute, darn it."

"I'm not here just to be cute," she reminded him, with her cutest irritated face, that Hikaru teased her for just to see it. "I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Quit being a downer, take damn ball, and lose."

"Lose?"

"Yes, cause girls suck at sports, and I'm asking you nicely to get up there, fail miserably, and look cute doing it, Kaoru get the Camera."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, shooting mentally painful arrows into her boyfriends chest, reaching one hand for the ball he was holding out to her, grasped her hands around the fiberglass circle and glared. "Fine, no pictures though."

Hikaru grinned, knowing that he hadn't even brought a camera and stepped out of his girlfriends way so she could get up to the rink, and snuck a small pat to her backside, making her jump slightly.

Glaring mercilessly over her shoulder, towards the half man half boy who had just slapped her behind, and stepped up to the rink quietly, knowing that it was pointless to sold him, he'd just do it again anyway; Hitachiin's apparently don't learn their lessons that easily.

Damn him for being difficult.

_Stupid Boyfriend_ she muttered to herself under her breath, that loud enough for anyone to hear, yet loud enough for her to, and looked over her shoulder again one last time, seeing Hikaru wink at her, while Kaoru flapping his arm at her in an encouraging manner

_Morons._

It was times like this, Haruhi wondered why she was even friends with them at all.

Staring at the thin rink, and at the tenpins at the end, she sighed in annoyance, wondering how she got where she was when all she wanted to do was sit in her dorm room with a cup of tea and study for her test, but instead was forced to bowl with a couple of idiots.

She loved them, but they were idiots nonetheless.

She grumbled one more time about how stupid her friends were before placing her three fingers in the grip holes and tossed the heavy ball down, all three watching it until it got to the end.

Strike-

Hikaru's ego was, yet again, taken down another notch.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

"Wow," Kaoru blinked, licking his lips as he held his breath, trying not to let out another fit of laughter that would cause a scene. "She's-... she's better than you are Hika."

"Beginners luck."

"Sour loser."

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled, watching his girlfriend walk away from the rink un fazed, as if she didn't know what she just did and calmly sat down next to Kaoru bemused and uninterested. "Here," he glared, holding out the ball to his brother. "You're turn anyway."

"Oh, no thanks," Kaoru grinned, pushing the ball up to his brother, folding his arms back up over his chest. "I already got turkey, My life is complete for now, go ahead, go win back your pride."

Hikaru glared, gripping the ball in his hands, as he was still the only one who had yet to get a strike, even his boring girlfriend got one for pete's sake. "We know, Kaoru, feel special?"

"No, I'm just a god a bowling~"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, walking back up to the rink they continuously used and gripped the fresh blue bowling ball and shot a look of fake determination towards the ten pens, stack in a fresh new triangle, and raised his arm back hesitantly, as if he was waiting for something when...

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru said airily, waving his arm as if it was a birds wing and grinned mischievously as he casted a quick glance towards the brunette sitting next to him. "Haruhi bet that if you make it she'll wear your favorite sext teddy bear outfit~"

Everything froze for poor Haruhi, as she slowly screwed her head over, looking as if she was about to rip Kaoru to shreds.

"No!" Haruhi gasped, glaring as Kaoru started to laugh. "I-...I do not!"

"Oh, well, if you really want to wear the teddy bear outfit Haruhi," Hikaru grinned, going along with everything as if it were a scripted play, and looked towards the rink again, finally letting the ball go.

And it rolled, and rolled and rolled. The whole thing left like it lasted a life time before it actually did something.

Strike-

"...Hmm," Kaoru hummed, placing his finger to his chin, before looking across from him, towards the girl who was just about to stand up and strangle him, and almost couldn't contain his laughter again. "Um... I sowie Haruhi."

Haruhi took a deep breath, glaring at the younger twin and grumbled under her breath quietly. "You... bastard."

Hikaru however, grinned madly as he stepped up to his two favorite people again, and held his hand out as his other rested on his hip. "Anywho, Haruhi, believe we have some fun stuff to do when we get back."

What was it with them in wanting to see her in sexy animal costumes? couldn't they just go to the zoo or something?

That fact still remained unknown to dear Haruhi, and probably would always be that way, but there was also something else she oblivious about.

Both boys actually planned the whole thing the night before, from Hikaru pretending to suck, to Kaoru being overly found of himself; aren't they clever?


	5. But Kaoru i love you

(_Warning:__ this chapter contains scene's and language that may are inappropriate for children under 14_)

* * *

** But Kaoru I love you**

* * *

_As their fingers lovingly entwined together, two bodies sat on a fuzzy patch of green grass, that was so brutally flattened by a quilted blanket they half laid upon on top._

_It was perfect. The sky was blue, and had a beautiful light pink tint to it towards the tip of the trees that were found towards the bottom of the hill they were on. _

_It wasn't a very big hill, just a small one towards the back of the building of the university._

_The sun was setting; it was breathtaking. the white clouds had the vibrant sun beaming down on them, causing them to turn a remarkable shade of dark blue and orange._

_While the sun was setting slowly off the horizon, the firmament still gave off a good mount of natural light; it was so calming, and comforting._

_But by all means, it was nothing special to him, he was not at all impressed with its beauty it showered him with. _

_However, there was something that did strike his attention like nothing else could._

_It was her; the sun itself didn't faze him at all, but the way it bounced off her, was a different story._

_As she turned her head towards him, the sun shone, and gave a slight glimmer to her pale white skin; made her already beautiful eyes sparkle as she hit the right angle, and her moist pastel pink lips glitter ravishingly._

_With a small twinkle in her chocolate-brown eyes. She gazed over him, blinking only when if need be. He couldn't take his own eyes off her. _

_It sounded tawdry, to think he would actually fall for a girl, and so hard?_

_Ah, but It was the same to her with him. _

_What was left of the sun, was beating down on his already bright hair, making it stand ever more out in the calm green scenery; he was so beautiful, it made her heart wrench; almost painfully._

_They were over the blushing, they were too comfortable around each other to be flustered anymore. Only at truly embarrassing times would they stutter and flush out in color, but not now; they were comfortable._

_Breathing inwardly, wrapping his limb around his girlfriends arm, Hikaru sighed out in contentment, his legs crossed over comfortably as he had nothing to worry about, other than, to just sit there; with her._

_Exhaling softly, leaning into the warmth of his arm and chest, Haruhi blinked slowly, a small smile begged for transit on her lips as she turned her head up towards the face next to her and giggled at how dazed he looked._

_"What?" she snorted, out of the blue as she hardly noticed their noses inching closer. "What's with that face?"_

_Hikaru blinked, giving a fake look of indignant and poked her nose with the tip of his, and ginned teasingly. "What? can't I look at my girlfriend without having a particular look?"_

_Wrinkling the front of her face cutely, she made another giggling sound and poked his nose with her two front fingers playfully. "Hmm, no, just quit it with that look, it's weird."_

_"What? my,' love you' face?" he smirked, cupping her chin in his index and thumb, shifting his body just slightly to gain ownership of her lips without effort, but stopped mid-way. "Yes, its so terrible, how tragic for you that you have to look at it."_

_"I know, its there daily."_

_"Well, get used to it."_

_"It just always looks like your constipated."_

_"...Just for that, I refuse to kiss you for a whole week."_

_Haruhi threw her head back into his chest and laughed, feeling both his arms wrap around her, and his smirk grow against her earlobe. "Yeah, that would be the day, you couldn't stop kissing me even if you wanted to."_

_Hikaru shrugged, nuzzling his nose against her cheekbone, the urge to attack her with his lips was growing deep, but restrained himself to maintain his pride. "Mm, tough challenge."_

_"Hmm, I know," she taunted in a low lustful tone, tracing her middle finger gently across his jaw line. Her breath delicate on his face. "I'm too irresistible."_

_Hikaru raised his eyebrow engagingly, licking the bottom row of his teeth. "God, Haruhi, you're such a tease."_

_Letting a small giggle escape the bottom of her throat as she smiled, biting her lower lip sexily. With her bangs shadowing her forehead, she flickered her eyes attractively and moaned. "You like it."_

_Gulping the annoying wetness down in his throat, Hikaru purred lightly, his fingers still under her chin, looking down at her eyes that twinkled with radiance that was reflected off the warm daylight. "Hmm, you know I do."_

_Sighing lightly at his tender touch to her face, Haruhi inched her upper torso closer to his body, grinding her knee against the outside of his leg. Not replying to him as she raised her hand up behind his head, her finger trailing his neck, playing with his hair._

_He gasped inwardly, her fingers tips tickling his soft spot and leaned in closer to her, her average sized chest rubbing against him, trying to gain his attention. _

_"What are you trying to do?" he groaned softly in pleasure. "Make me lose?"_

_She snickered seductively, licking her bottom lip, moving her hand from around his neck to his cheek, sending a shiver of gratification down the side of his face. _

_"What?" she sniggered lightly. "Is it a crime to want to touch my incredibly sexy boyfriend."_

_His stomach curled inwards as he practically melted under her, with her lavish touches dominating his body to the point he no longer had control of his own body and what it was doing, and what he wanted it to do. "oh? now you want me?"_

_Her breath soft on his face, and scented sweet from the lemonade they were formerly drinking, she fluttered her eyes again and droned next to his ear as his hand dropped from her chin. __ "I never stopped wanting you."_

_His lower regions couldn't keep up with it any longer. _

_Her seductiveness was becoming too much for him; he wanted to touch her; kiss her, but he couldn't, he wanted her to suffer; he wanted to tease her as she was to him; he couldn't let her win._

_She Roamed her hand aimlessly around his chest over his thin cotton shirt. A strange sensation building up inside her. "Come on, Hikaru, just give in."_

_"No," he argued, heating up, but not showing any chance of him giving into her game; even if he wanted so bad to. "This would be so much easier if you weren't playing with my emotions."_

_"But than it wouldn't be as fun," she moaned as she lifted her face up, licking her lips fully as she hovered them over his cheek almost mockingly. Not yet touching, but grazing his skin. Asking for it. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing." Hikaru breath lightly, stubbornly ignoring her evil pleading, knowing that it would eventually irritate her, but continued to do it anyway; showing who was boss. _

_"You can stop it now," he smirked. "It's not working."_

_"But, Hikaru," she blew down his neck as she half climbed on him, her knee kneeling down in between his legs, forcing them to stay open. "I want you."_

_His arms tingled, wanting them wrap themselves around her; hold her tight. He wished he hadn't dragged himself into a hole; he was never going to refuse to kiss her again, it was just torture. "Hmm? how bad?"_

_"Reeeaallly bad," she drawled, letting her words on as she ran the tip of her nose down the bottom on his jaw once more, running it back up to his temple, and across his side to his ear, where she continued to tease him, by lightly tracing her tongue on his earlobe. "Just... give up."_

_Gasping inwards once again from the sudden pleasure she put his body through, Hikaru grumbled her name under his breath, being the one getting irritated rather than her. "Getting a little Frisky, are we kitten~?"_

_Gripping, and ripping the grass in between his fingers, he couldn't take it anymore as he felt her start to nibble on the lower lobe of his ear, leaving light love marks on his creamy pampered skin. "Ugh... Haruhi."_

_"Hikaru..." she droned, her hot breath in his ear caused his heart to spin and his needs for her to grow. She smirked lightly against his skin; She knew she could control him. "I can't take it anymore... please."_

_Hikaru pressed his lips together tightly, leaning his head back as he grunted irritably, as it came to be too much for him, and he couldn't resist any longer._

_Haruhi squealed out suddenly, as her boyfriends arm slung around her neck, over her hair, pulling her closer. Her wide eyes blinked in shock of his abrupt eagerness, and giggled mercifully._

_It too over, he had no control of his own body as he tugged his girlfriend down on top of him in sudden aggressiveness, tangling their legs together as she fell on his nicely built chest._

_He finally let himself take her, his mouth roughly found her lips after so long of craving them. He lost the bet, but he didn't care. He couldn't hole back anymore, he needed to touch her and to feel the lovely sensation of hers._

_Running his hand over her side, as he rolled them on to their sides, so they were laying next to each other, rather on top, and ran his other hand through her hair, from the top of her scalp the tips, wanting to explore every inch of her before sundown. When they would have to be getting back to their own dorms, as someone was sure to come looking for them._

_Moaning into his kiss, as he shoved his tongue between he lips, Haruhi threw her arms over his shoulders just as he rolled them over again, this time with him gaining the position on top._

_With their tongues mixing saliva, Hikaru grunted as he slowly slipped his hand under the hem of her jean colored button up shirt and pulled his head away, only to lay opulent kisses down her neck; the hot breath from his nose sent a strange sensation down her arms._

_Feeling his touch on her sensitive skin over he ribs, Hauhi giggled and twirled her finger in the grass above her head, as their rolling had landed them off the blanket, and was now cuddling straight on the grassy hill alone._

_Trailing his hand higher, Hikaru scowled in displeasure as he suddenly came to a stop, as he couldn't travel any further with her shirt still buttoned fully, so there was only one thing to do to continue._

_Slowly but surely, he pulled his hand free from under her clothes, moving to the collar of her shirt, twisting his fingers as he steadily unbuttoned the first small button, then the next one, then the next, until she was laying beneath him, with her shirt half-open, with her thin under-shirt exposed to the outside breeze._

_With the wind blowing softly, making his bangs flutter slightly, Haruhi gasped almost silently; he looked a lot more gorgeous than what she gave him credit for. "H-...Hikaru."_

_The feeling in his heart returned as he heard her whisper his name, and decided to stop momentarily on her shirt, looking down at her eyes that showed only love and compassion._

_He blinked, going slower, moving his face down, capturing her lips once again, in a more gentle manner than before, slowly lowering himself closer, while he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, using his hand to open it up, leaving just her sleeves being the only thing keeping it attached to her._

_He breathed out heavily as they pulled away from another kiss-_

**Hikaru**...

_He smirked, kissing her lips, then moving down, kissing her chin, then going down even further, kissing her throat, then her collarbone, and continued until his lips trailed across the strap of her shirt and he stopped again, and smirked, licking his lips desirably, as if she were a delectable fruit, and couldn't wait to have a piece._

_"Haruhi," he muttered in aspiration, moving both his hands up her sides, tickling her sensitive skin with his fingertips. "You're so..." he inched his lips back up to her lips, hovering over them as if they were his pray. "...Beautiful."_

_Giggling as if in agreement, Haruhi swiftly pressed her small delicate palms to his chest, a sudden look of pure lust in her eyes, which caught Hikaru off guard, and sat her own body up, biting her bottom lip as she pushed him down._

_Landing on the grass with a small silent thud, Hikaru winced slightly from the suddenness of it all, and blinked his shocked eyes as he felt, and watched his Haruhi climb on top of him, like a tiger, and he was her pray instead._

_"H-... Haruhi," he gasped, his arms falling limp at his sides, not knowing what to do as she leaned her head down, licking the soft skin of his neck, placing little solicit kisses down to his shoulder, but stopped as there was no further exposing skin she could violate, for there was his shirt, that was in her way._

_She smirked evilly, backing away from his face, grabbing his shirt in her hands, holding it securely, and tugged him back up, forcing him to sit, his legs crossed Indian styled._

_Gabbing the bottom hem of his shirt possessively, she chuckled and forcefully pulled it over his head, tossing his shirt like trash to the side to be forgotten, leaving him shirtless, his toned muscles and chest like sugar and she licked her lips again._

_He smirked with her, letting her just stare at his body in pride. "Hmm, what? I'm not the only one who's getting all the exposition here, am I~?"_

_She blinked, her smirk not fading as she dropped her arms, letting him pull down the rest of her outer shirt, throwing it on the ground, being the companion to his shirt and left her in just her under one. "Oh? Don't want to feel left out, do we~?"_

_He purred lustfully, hoisting her on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she got comfortable. They looked upon each other a moment, gazing at the others perfection, until Haruhi laughed in a girly tone, tracing her fingertip across his chest running it in a circle around his torso, slowly, tauntingly moving down to abdomen._

**Hikaru**...

_"Hikaru," Haruhi moaned, just as their lips found each other again, their tongues instantly battling for dominance of the other mouth, but he won as she pulled away. "I can't take it anymore, Hikaru"_

_He chuckled at her beautiful lack of patience, and traced his middle finger up and down her arm, moving his face closer to hers as he wiggled his nose against the tip of hers. "What is it kitten? can't take what anymore?"_

_"You Hikaru," she whimpered, sounding almost as if she was in pain, and threw off her other shirt in another swift motion. "Please... just take me."_

_Not needing to be told twice, Hikaru snickered and hid his mouth in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her bare skin, a tingly feeling shooting up his fingers as he touched skin-to-skin, with her bra being the only things left that was between their upper bodies._

_His skinny jeans just then started to feel uncomfortable, and he didn't want to endure it longer, but tried to resist it. "Here?" he smirked teasingly. "I don't know, Haru, so much open space."_

_"Hikaru!" she groaned in displeasure, making him laugh._

_Running his hand her back, tugging the tips of her short brown hair, he purred again against the side of her face, with her body stilled cradled on top of him, on his lap. "You're so cute, Haruhi."_

_That was the last straw, and the last bit of her patience. Haruhi growled and pressed her hands to his chest, shoving him down again, with her landing on top of him, her large chest squished up against his flat muscular one._

_She kept her head to his body, but moved her eyes up to look on his face, not really asking for permission as she sneaked her hands down, working them on his stylish black belt. freeing it of the golden hoop, and slinking it away from his pant loops._

_He grinned, as if he was a child, just then gaining access in side a candy store and snuck his hands behind her back again, ready to un-snap her bra and-..._

**Hikaru!**

* * *

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru's eyes shot open in shock and slight fear, as a loud voice rang through his ears, his heart thumping madly as it came so suddenly that he stayed still, not wanting to move and he clung to the figure next to him.

Staying still, holding a tight grip on who ever he was laying next to, he calmed down from the sudden shout and sunk into the bed again, being devoured by the soft luxurious mattress, that was fit for a king to lay upon.

He sighed in contentment, blowing off whatever it was that made the noise and cuddled up to the soft, delicate one who laid next to him. Wrapping his arms around that person he smiled softly, not wanting to let go, even when that someone wiggled, and tried to get out of his grasp.

He snickered lightly, stuffing his face into their short hair, the scent of fake strawberries filled his nose in a happy, satisfying way, making him hum, the breath from his nostril blew the hair slightly, causing it to flutter against his face.

The body that laid beside him tried to pull his arm away from them, but as they did, Hikaru only held on tighter, used to their little game they always played. "Hmm, Haruhi... quit moving."

"...Hikaru."

"No!" he whined, "It's so comfy."

"For you maybe," Kaoru muttered irritably, his twins arms securely around his back, their faces just inches away from each other. "But I don't like it."

Hikaru groaned sleepily, not liking that as a response and flickered his eyes open slowly, huffing a ball of air from his nose in annoyance.

Though, who he faced was not his adorable darling Haruhi who smelled so sweetly, as ripe strawberries; it was his little brother, his beloved twin... who unfortunately looked rather pissed off.

Wonder why?

Hikaru blinked, still too tired to really know what was going. "Kaoru... you're not Haruhi."

"No duh, Sherlock!"

"...What are you doing in my bed?"

"You're in my bed!"

Hikaru blinked, his eyes going wide as he still held on to his brother, noticing that the bed he was in, faced the opposite way then his normal one did, and looked over his shoulder, noticing his bed from across the room, that was fresh, and un-slept in.

He huffed and whirled back around. "I-... I thought you were Haruhi!"

"Since when have I ever looked like Haruhi!?"

"Why do you smell like strawberries!?"

"That's what you worry about when you're laying next to me groping my ass!? get out of my bed, baka!"

"But I-..."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, smacking his brother in the face with his pillow he grabbed from behind his head and glared. "Don't think you can just crawl into my bed and start moaning someone else's name!"

"Oooh, Kaoru I never knew you were the jealous type~"

"Shut up! and stop touching me there! I'm not a woman!"


	6. My daughters a delinquent!

**My daughters a delinquent!**

* * *

It was so peaceful. The window was open, a soft song was sung as birds happily flew past the window, and floated around the tree tops that were waving slightly in the August breeze.

Wearing simple gray shorts, accompanied by a comfortable plain peached colored tank-top, Haruhi sighed in contentment, the tranquility of it all was so pleasant she really fall she could just fall asleep-

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi flinched, sitting down at her desk in her dorm room, it was Saturday, and she had no work to get done, and was just doing some harmless studying, when a loud, anxious sounding voice came up from somewhere behind her.

She sighed, her eye twitching irritably as she dropped her pencil, she really shouldn't be surprised that her peace was so rudely interrupted, as it always is; even since she started dating one of the most gorgeous, yet annoying person ever, and let's not forget about his brother, who comes with him as if they were a package deal.

She blinked a few times, hearing footsteps running up closer, she raised her eyebrow, and slowly spun her chair around ready to face her boyfriend. She still wondered why she had given him a key to her dorm.

No, she didn't give it to him, he stole her key and made a copy.

Don't let his pretty face fool you.

A secret hand snuck up on her, grabbing her wrist, I was soft and overly pampered, it felt natural to be there, but also felt quite different.

"Haruhi, protect me!" Kaoru gasped, grabbing Haruhi wrist, pulling her into a tight embrace, with his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be his shield. "It's Hikaru, he's gonna get me."

No sense in having children, I've got these two' she rolled her eyes, standing still as she saw no point in running away, or pushing the young Hitachiin away, and just stood there.

"Kaoru," she droned, looking over her shoulder at his face, which was peaking up from around her head. "What are you doing?"

Just as Kaoru was about to open his mouth, the door to her dorm was opened again, this time wider than it needed to be as it was slammed into the wall, and standing in the doorway this time, was her boyfriend, red-faced and panting.

"Kaoru," Hikaru twitched, growling under his breath as he held his hand on the door frame, looking at the two people who were supposedly his favorite people in the world and wheezed out in exhaustion. "Get over here."

"No," Kaoru argued instantly, hiding helplessly behind the tiny maiden, knowing his brother wouldn't do anything drastic with his precious girlfriend between them. "If you don't want me saying anything, don't crawl into my bed."

Haruhi sighed, already not wanting to be apart of whatever they were doing.

"Oh like you weren't secretly enjoying it."

"I wasn't enjoying it! I told you to stop!"

"That's what you were saying out loud, but who knows what kind of naughty thoughts you were having."

"I wasn't having any naughty thoughts," Kaoru pouted, hunching behind Haruhi, with his face peering over her small shoulder. "What part of _'Hikaru don't touch me like that'_ can your brain not comprehend?"

"You guys are insane," Haruhi whined, wiggling slightly, not understanding why she always had to be in the middle of everything; especially them. "What is this about?"

Kaoru glared, shooting his brother an accusing look over his friend's shoulder again. "Hikaru snuck in my bed and started touching me in naughty places!"

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru," Haruhi scrunched up her face in disgust. "That's disgusting."

"That's not what happened!" Hikaru insisted stubbornly, his eyes stabbing daggers inside his brothers forehead, (but don't worry, he made sure to avoid Haruhi). "Kaoru's just complaining!"

"Complaining!?" Kaoru gasped in disbelief and looked rather offended, as he was accused of something that was blow totally wrong way. "That's what you did, you kept touching me all over my body, and rubbing all up on me."

Haruhi's eyes twitched not knowing whether they were playing with her and being annoying on purpose or not.

"Look if you guys are just going to play games, could you leave?" she muttered, feeling as if she said it loud enough, but she somehow knew she was only talking to deaf ears. "You're kind of loud, we're going to get complaints from-"

"Haruhi, focus!" Kaoru scolded, jabbing his middle finger gently against her temple, occasionally glancing over to his twin suspiciously, as if he was waiting for him to take his shield away. Which was very possible. "You're boyfriend has some strange-."

"Kaoru," Hikaru warned, slowly sneaking into the room. trying so hard not to laugh as he looked towards Haruhi. "Kaoru was just having a dream, Haruhi, Kaoru, stop telling Haruhi lies."

"I beg to differ," the younger one huffed, jerking Haruhi back up to him once she tried to get away from him. "Hikaru was the one having the dream, it was dirty and he kept moaning while he fondled with me in his sleep, its was disgusting, you should scold him."

Raising his eyebrow, while he mentally plotted ways to steal his girlfriend from his brothers arms, Hikaru sighed. "I wasn't moaning," he tried to deny. "You're blowing it way out of proportion."

"Really? blowing it out of proportion?" Kaoru nodded knowingly, holding the small girl tighter as he watched Hikaru get closer into the room, and apparently Haruhi cared to protect him. "That's exactly what you were doing when you kept grabbing my breasts."

Haruhi's eyes twitched at that, and felt the urge to flick one closest twin she could reach. "Kaoru... males don't... have those."

"THat's what I tried telling him!" Kaoru wailed, hiding behind Haruhi deeper as he caught his brothers glare again. "I feel so violated Haruhi, really, I feel sorry for you being an a relationship with this man."

"I'm going to strangle you now."

"See, Haruhi? he's a _violent_ violator."

"..."

Kaoru grinned, he wouldn't be the one running if he hadn't threatened to tell Haruhi that his brother was having a dirty dream about her, but of course, it was too much fun picking on his brother.

Well, that's what he gets for touching him in his delicate places.

"Okay, get off," Haruhi grumbled, jerking her shoulders away from Kaoru, not particularly caring what it was they were fighting about, and dusted off her shirt, looking at the boys as if they were idiots, which, in-deed they were. "It's not mandatory or anything, but I was kind of studying in peace before you guys came in."

"It's okay Haruhi," Kaoru assured her, patting her head. "We now, but as you can see, we have a problem that is far more important, so if you could pay attention, that would be great."

Yes, Kaoru was still slightly irritated from having his personal space invaded by his brother.

Well what would you do if you're sleeping and you suddenly feel something touching your rear?

Exactly.

"Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, looking towards Hikaru, not even bothering to look over her shoulder, she knew she wouldn't see the younger ones face anyway, as he was hunched too far down. "If you're the one mad at Hikaru, than what's the point of you hiding?"

"Because I told him that I would tell you that he was really having a dirty dream about you and him doing stuff that I rather not mention, and he told me not to tell and said he would strangle me if I did." Kaoru said innocently, not paying attention to what his mouth was saying.

Hikaru face-palmed.

Haruhi's face instantly turned sour as her upper lip twitched from displeasure, not knowing how it went from having a peaceful afternoon, to having been told her boyfriend was having perverted dreams about them.

"Hikaru..." she muttered, a blush instantly forming on her face as she stared a hole in the floor boards. "You have dreams like that about us?"

"Well jeezs, it's not like a person can control what they dream about!"

Kaoru could hardly contain her laughter as he had to bite his fist, hiding his face behind Haruhi's back.

Hikaru obviously noticed this and his evil mind started up again. "Yeah well. Has Kaoru told you about the dream he was having about Kyouya last week~?"

Kaoru stopped laughing as a purple aura formed around the whole room while the tension built. "I do not have sexual dreams about Kyouya!"

"Sure, who do you think sleeps in the same room with you?"

"Well than maybe we should get different rooms!"

"...I think that's a great idea, maybe we should!"

The brunette looked at both the half grown boys and felt the urge to smack them upside the head with the others head but didn't and just stood there, rock bored and unamused to what they were going on about.

"Look guys, you're the ones who requested that you share a room," she rolled her eyes, dusting off her shoulder on which Kaoru had his chin laying on. "Whatever, I don't want to play with you guys right now, it's kind of a slow day, get out, I'm taking a nap."

Inside, he was thankful Haruhi didn't care he had a strange dream of her, but outside he was sporting a hard scowl, irritated with his little brother highly, for a reason he had yet to figure out himself.

"You're not taking a nap," he corrected her, his famous stubbornness coming though, in one swift motion he stepped up, hurriedly stuffed her to his chest before his brother could argue. "Do you not care that you're two best friends are fighting, and this fight may ruin their whole relationship?"

"Not in the slightest, it's Saturday, and you're bored."

"Be careful Haruhi," Kaoru muttered, scooting very slowly on his tiptoes from the side of the room, inching closer to the door. "Hikaru's probably thinking something perverted right now, I'd sleep with one eye open tonight-... Eek!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru growled, biting his lips as she practically threw his girlfriend away from him and chased his brother out of the room, grabbing on to the door frame as he made a sharp turn around the corner so not to run straight into the wall. "Get back here, stop being a pansy!"

"Pansy? I don't see how I'm relevant to an English flower, but my guess is, you're terrible at insulting people," Kaoru stated in amusement, not coming up with a very interesting comeback and turned around on his heel, his cheek pink from funning down the hall in the heat. "You... "

"You?"

"...I don't know, I had a really good comeback but it died."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, well I still think you're a-... oof," Kaoru tried to say something, but before he could get to that point in his sentence, he hadn't noticed that his brother had crept up slowly, and was already next to his face, and before he could open his mouth and run away again, he pounced on him.

_Thud_-

Kaoru winced, having his body land on the shiny tiled hard floor, a foot behind his, causing him to trip. With his brother's body on top of his, he tried to wiggle away and get on his stomach, but his wrists where trapped under Hikaru's tight grasp.

He raised his eyebrow, wiggling his lower half, but was stopped as his twin placed his legs at his sides, pinning him to the ground, keeping him in place, with no chance of escaping.

"Oh what?" he looked up at his twins face suspiciously, giving him a teasing smirk. "You gonna force yourself on me now? I don't know Hika, I don't feel in the mood, you're gonna have to wait till later."

Hikaru licked his lips, a fake look of lust in his eyes as he hovered over his little brother's body, sitting on his hands and knees, placed an a very awkward pose, that no man should be in with his own brother; but they accepted that they would never be normal.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait that long," He groaned, as if he was in discomfort from something. "You're so alluring, I can't contain myself."

"For shame, Hikaru, you have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know."

"Hmm, Hikaru, cuddling on the floor again I see."

"..."

"..."

Hikaru sighed in irritation, his eye twitching as a familiar voice came up behind them, and grumbled, glaring at Kaoru's face, which looked like he wanted to burst out laughing as they had ben caught on the floor messing around once again; yes this hadn't ben the first time.

Blinking down at Kaoru, Hikaru licked the inside of his cheek and narrowed his brow in aggravation, slowly turning his head to face whoever it was who interrupted him trying to torture his bother for giving away his dream to his girlfriend.

They seemed to always be interrupted; couldn't someone wrestle in a public hallway and not be questioned?

As Hikaru was faced with the exact person he thought he would be faced by, he sighed and cursed old people under his breath.

"Hey," he grumbled, siting um off his bother, looking towards his computer software instructor. "Mr... Kawahara."

"Nineteen and still cuddling on the floor with your brother?" the elder professor smirked almost mockingly.

"Yes well I bet you wish you could do the same with your bother, except ya'll both too old to get off your keister's giving me homework."

Ignoring that last comment, the old man merely nodded, his smirk not falling as he held his stack of books he collected from the library for his students demonstration still set on Wednesday and shook his head at the younger twin. who was still laid flat on the floor, looking rather seductive.

He cocked his head at Kaoru and nodded in greeting. "Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned, waving his fingers. "Hi~"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Hikaru was trying to seduce me~"

"...Well, good for him."

Clearing his throat again, as a habit to having to raise his voice all the time during his classes, the elder blinked his wrinkled eyes behind his clear glasses that was at the end of his nose and once again threw off the conversation for a whole new one.

Glance down at Hikaru again, he narrowed his brow in all seriousness and adjusted his bag at his shoulder. "Hikaru, had you started on your presentation yet? it's still due on Wednesday, and no, I cannot just move up the due date just on your behalf."

"...That would be awfully nice of you."

"You haven't started yet, have you?"

"No... no I haven't."

The professor sighed, twitching as Hikaru grinned at him, and had the sudden urge to rub his temple, as just talking to the boy gave him a headache. "Yes well, I cannot just let you slid on your homework like I did last time when you summited in your work late, I'm not originally suppose to do that."

Hikaru smirked, his bangs framing his face perfectly as he was still straddled on his brothers lap, his legs bent behind him, not looking like he had any plans to get up. "But you love me and do it anyway, cause I'm your favorite~"

"Not in the slightest."

"Don't worry, I like my P.E teacher better anyways."

"Your P.E teacher is a woman."

Hikaru nodded, tapping his long delicate fingers against the tile, scolding his teacher harmlessly. "Hey, lets not be sexist just cause you jealous."

Just then, out of the blue, finally coming out of her dorm room, Haruhi sighed, straightening out her loose-fitting peach shirt and adjusted the length of he shorts a little. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about changing out of her slightly feminine looking attire, everyone else was out and not much of the students had dorms, they usually had someone drive them there while they lived in their mansion.

Apparently it was more dignified. Hikaru and Kaoru would do that also, if Haruhi's scholarship didn't include her a dorm room, so obviously they'd get their own dorm as well.

Damn rich bastards never gave her a moment alone to study. Her favorite was Kyouya now, at least he didn't call her at midnight just to say good night.

Who does that?"

Walking down the hall, only having to step a little ways out until she saw her boyfriend, who was apparently sitting on top of his brother, for some odd reason. She didn't care in the slightest what they where doing, but got slightly interested when she saw a man who looked similar to Hikaru's professor and slowly made her way over to them, which wasn't all that far, considering they were only a few couple paces outside her dorm room.

She blinked curiously, hesitating a moment just to make sure it was really him as she stepped up to them, making Hikaru flinch. "Mr. Kawahara?"

"Aw, Ms. Fujioka," Kawahara greeted professionally, despite his little teacher student squabble he had with his most delinquent student, Hikaru, he was quite fund of Haruhi. "I hope you're aware that you boyfriend has yet to do his work in my class."

"Yeah, he's a lost cause."

Hikaru grinned, still on top of his brother. "But I'm not failing! I actually have the best grades in that class, so stop pestering me."

While everyone was talking, Kaoru was still pinned to the floor, he didn't think his brother would move any time soon, so he started counting the dots on the ceiling.

"Alright, Mr. Hitachiin," he sighed, pushing up his glasses, glancing between all three crazed teenagers and licked his lips before he spoke. "I'll be looking forward to your presentation Wednesday; _on time_."

"Don't count on it~"

"I never do."

Watching the elder man walk away, Haruhi rolled he eyes at her boyfriend's grinning face and sighed.

"Hikaru... get off Kaoru, you're squishing him."

* * *

Haruhi didn't know what or how it happened, but somehow, someway, after Hikaru finally got off his brother, they made up, by laughing about what happened, got bored, and dragged her to some place.

She really wished she had stayed in her dorm, maybe it would have worked out better if she had locked the door.

"Haruhi it's still hot."

"Kaoru... I just took it out."

"But its ben sitting there."

"It's only ben sitting there for five minutes, Hikaru."

Both the twins sighed, laying their chins down on their arms that rested down on the counter, and looked towards the oven, which had a pan of hot brownies sitting on top on the burner, happily displayed on very hot pan; just as Haruhi had said, when he tried to touch it, but got burned.

Yes, when Haruhi told him not to touch it, he obviously had to touch it.

Kaoru popped his lips, making weird facial expressions to entertain himself, and looked over towards the large stack of discarded dishes that were on the other counter. They were bored and decided to take a little trip to the high-school division on the building, and found themselves in the third kitchen.

And the twins felt this random urge to make brownies; what better time to make treats than a rather boring Saturday?

Using his two fingers, tapping them against the counter childishly, walking them like a stick figure, Hikaru sighed, walking his fingers across the top, over to where his girlfriend was standing, and looked, noticing she was writing something down on a notepad, (For some reason she thought it was relaxing to study while baking, but Hikaru just thought that was barbaric and totally boring) and tapped his finger on her arm, as if his hand was a little man, and he was kicking her.

Haruhi sighed, looking down at a single text-book she grabbed from the library on their way there, and had it sprawled out in front of her, trying to ignore what was touching her, and merely proceeded to scribble down information she had pop in her head for her exam for her pre-law class.

Hikau smirked slightly, kicking her arm again lightly with his finger, doing it again until she were to take notice and scold him for being annoying.

"Ha-ru-hii~?" He sang, instantly getting bored of jabbing her when it was taking so long for her to get irritated, and grinned, trying got get her attention another way. But she ignored him, making him scowl, highly perturbed.

He sighed, making a finger movement to his brother, telling him to get closer. Acting sneaky, they whispered a plan to one another, while Hikaru looked over his shoulder to look at Haruhi, who didn't seem like she cared what they were doing, being too engulfed in her book.

Dumb book.

They both shrugged, turning back to what they were doing, fairly close to the stove, and snuck around the kitchen mysteriously, occasionally looking at Haruhi to see if she was looking at them.

Haruhi let a small huff of breath escape her lips, content as she hunched over the counter comfortably. They were annoying, but she didn't think they'd be so quiet to let her get at least a little work done, sure they were no where near quiet, but it was quiet for them.

Hearing something strange form the other side of the room, Haruhi blinked, tapping her chin with her pencil, not knowing what she would be faced with when she poked her head up.

And what she was really faced with, was a little disturbing; Hikaru and Kaoru wee kissing.

Well it kind of looked like they were kissing, but once she looked closer, there was a brownie in between their lips.

"Hey," she spoke up, her temple twitching slightly from bewilderment. "There's a whole plate there, you don't have to share, that's disgusting."

Hikaru blinked, breaking away form his twin, the brownie between their lips split in half, crumbs falling to the tiled floor, and couldn't help but snicker as he pulled away, his twins chin cradled in his fingers.

He grinned, tuning his face around. "What the matter Haruhi? not a yaoi fan~?"

"I just don't see the point in you sharing when you don't have to entertain anyone, and there a whole another plate of perfectly good ones over there." she answered simply, her expression unamused.

"So you are a fan?" Kaoru pestered her, filling his cheek with the piece of the brownie.

"No, I can say that I care for it."

"How can you not care for yaoi when you've ben with use for so long?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow, hunching over the counter, looking at his girlfriend. "I think you're lying."

"Fine what ever floats your boat-"

"Shh," Kaoru cut her off, placing a finger to her lips, from around the corner, looking at the door suspiciously, even Hikaru raised his eyebrow confused. "I think I hear something." He stated, and just then, the noises he thought was just him, came up.

"Kyouya, stop making fun of me, I just want to see her!"

"I don't see why you feel the need to drag me along though, unlike you, I was busy."

"How can you be busy? don't you ever want to see everybody?"

"If someone want's to see anyone, a schedule should be made, it would be more convenient for everyone."

"Well surprises are a lot more fun, you're just a party pooper."

Hikaru looked towards the door, just as Hikaru was doing, and instantly grew a sly smile on his lips, his actions mirrored by his twin once he turned to look at him, and nodded, as they shared thoughts with the other, as if mentally making a plan.

Haruhi sighed, standing up straight, closing her book shut, hearing familiar voices from the other side of the large double doors, knowing it would probably be a good idea she put her stuff away; she wouldn't get anything else done anyway.

"Haruhi," Hikaru suddenly spoke up, inching closer to her, walking around the counter to stand next to her, a sinister grin plastered on his face. "You remember the stupid attitude Milord gave you the first day you broke that vase?"

Haruhi raised his eyebrow, fixing her brain as she remembered it perfectly, and the way he called her the host clubs dog. "...Yeah? what about it?"

"Want revenge?"

"...Three years later?"

Hikaru grinned wider. "What better time?"

"But I don't feel like it."

"Just play along."

Kaoru blinked, sliding over the half filled jar of frosting they used for the brownies and smirked, sinking away into the darkness, panning his own evil plot.

While on the other side of the door, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Hunny were standing outside. Tamaki being the one to open the door, with one enthusiastic swift of his hand, he swung the door open, capering inside the room of the third kitchen, after sending a text to Kaoru, asking where his Haruhi was.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru?" He blinked, his blond hair falling perfectly over his face as he swiped it away from his eyes, random sparkles floating about as he walked into the room. "Where are you guys?"

Hunny came bouncing in next, being the same height as Haruhi maybe a inch taller, he was absent of his Usa-chan, whom he left in his room at his family's estate, but did have a bunny keychain, holding all his keys.

"Maybe they wanted to play hid and seek?" He suggested, his thoughts still as innocent as a baby.

"Oh, oh," Tamaki said excitedly. "That's a commoners game, young children play it to keep themselves occupied~"

"We know," Kyouya deadpanned. "You've forced us to play that stupid game countless of times in high-school."

"Kyouya, shame, don't insult Haruhi's culture," the blond scolded. "She's hiding but she can still hear you."

Jus then, thinking he heard something, Tamaki blinked curiously, his ears perking up like a cat, peeking his head around the corner, trying to figure out what was making the noises.

"Hmm, Hikaru-"

"Shh, Haruhi, someone will hear us."

Tamaki's face instantly turned sour, looking around furiously, not knowing what to do or to think as he automatically knew what was going on; or so he thought.

Tiptoeing around the counters, the floor to ceiling shelves, The Suoh heir narrowed his eyes, a voice inside him telling him he needed to save his beloved daughter.

Hearing the strange moaning sounds getting closer as he neared the main makers of the noises, his heart stopped when he realized who was making them and immediately turned super Tamaki, right when he caught them red-handed.

"Hikaru, what are you doing to Haruhi!?"

What he found, was Hikaru shirtless, Haruhi propped up on the counter, with Hikaru supposedly forcing Haruhi to kiss him.

Hikaru instantly grinned between their lips, peaking his one eye open, moving it to where Tamaki was standing, but proceeded to touch Haruhi all over. His shirt discarded on the floor.

"Hikaru, you monster!" Tamaki roared again, pointing a finger to the elder twin who was supposedly raping his daughter. "Stop, what-... what are you doing?!"

Pulling away form Haruhi, Hikaru smirked. "Hey boss," he said simply, dabbing his finger in the frosting, dabbing some on Haruhi's nose, making her shudder. "We didn't hear you come in."

Inside Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes, but gave a fake giggle instead, smiling softly as Hikaru reached over, kissing the frosting off her nose.

"AHHHH!" Tamaki blew fire not believing what his eyes were seeing. "Haruhi, I'm sorry, if I knew he would be doing things to you like this daily I would have refused your guys relationship!"

Haruhi giggled again, this time being the one tapping her finger in the frosting, wiping it on Hikaru's lower lip, licking hers sexily, then gave Hikaru a deep passionate kiss, licking off the frosting.

Tamaki's mouth dropped.

"That's it! Hikaru give me Haruhi, right now!"

"No way, I'm entitled to her all day long~" Hikaru muttered, after they broke away, grinning mercifully as Haruhi wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Being bad, almost felt natural. "Did you guys need something?"

"Don't talk to use while your kissing all up on Haruhi! its rude and disgusting!"

"Well you guys kind of interrupted _us_, so..."

"It's a good thing we did, this is sinister! Haruhi, come with me right now, we're leaving! Kyouya!"

Haruhi made a moan sound deep in her throat, pulling away form Hikaru again to talk, licking what little frosting she got on her lips in the process. Going on like she hadn't just heard Tamaki yelling at her."

"Hmm, Hikaru," she sighed softly, closer than inching to her boyfriends face again. "I've ben a naughty girl."

Tamaki fainted, woke up, died, came back to life, and than just stood there, slowly turning to dust. His little girl was a dirty delinquent... The world had officially ended.

"Kyouya!"

And so... chaos erupted in the third kitchen. Haruhi wished she hadn't ben bribed to say and do such things as she had done, Tamaki chased a shirtless Hikaru around, yelling and screaming of the ways he would kill him for taking away his daughters innocence, Hunny didn't care what was happening around him as he stole the brownies, and Mori just stood there, silent as ever.

Now, what was Kaoru and Kyouya doing?

Well, Kaoru dabbed his own finger into a jar of frosting, and tried to wipe some on Kyouya's face... He succeeded, but regretted it.


End file.
